What he left behind
by elizi02
Summary: Edward left Bella behind but she was pregnant then - with ter a year,Edward realizes what he left behind... -OPEN FOR ADOPTION- Sorry, I just don't know how to continue this.. I'm really sorry..
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I got some exciting news but he didn't go to school that day. I found him by the woods and he said he'll say something. I followed him.

Suddenly, he turned back to face me with a cold expression. I was taken back - why did he look that way to me? - then he said something which made my mind go blank.

"We're leaving..."

NO! No, no, no, no. I didn't hear everything he said then 'cause I already knew where this is going. He's leaving. With his family. Leaving me alone...

But I wasn't alone. Not really. I was about to say to him the news but as I looked into his eyes again, I realized nothing will happen even if I told him. So I kept it. To myself and my tears as he said his final words...

"Goodbye, Bella."

-

After a week of their departure, I finally told my dad the news. And that was the end of my once 'perfect' life. My dad was furious. As soon as the words left my mouth, he slapped me. Hard. With tears gathering in my eyes, I looked up to him and saw his face which was red. Really red. Then he said, making my tears stream down unstoppable...

"I can't accept this. You're going to go back to your mother. You're not my Bella anymore." With that, he turned his back to me and went to his room. I cried as I pack my bags and said 'goodbye, da-Charlie' and left my dad, my home, my life behind while cradling my stomach.


	2. Chapter 1 : Present Time

**CHAPTER 1 : PRESENT TIME**

I shook my head to erase the memories that, once again, invaded my mind as I stir the chocolate in the pan - I was planning to make some chocolates to my daughters.

Yes, I have daughters. They're not humans but not vampires, either. They're half of both - a result of_his_ and my once upon a time love. I sighed again as I stop stirring and put the chocolate mixture to the baking pans or whatever you call them. Then I heard Jane came.

"Hmm..smells good, Bella." Jane said sarcastically.

"Glad you think so."

"Wonder why Nessie and Carlie _love_ those stuffs. It smells - and taste - really bad." she stated then shook her head and scrunched her cute nose.

"Yeah, same here. Atleast they still eat some human food." My twins prefer blood - human blood to my distaste - but they can still eat human food especially if it's chocolate.

"And I also wonder why you're so against to human blood. Isn't it appetizing?" she's now mocking me. Huh.

"No and Never. I'm finishing up here. Why are you here, by the way?"

"Oh, that. I just heard Aro is going to have a guest later on so I came by to tell you. But I got distracted with the... reeking smell."

"They don't reek, Jane. They just smell bad to us."

"Bad? They smell horrible! I'm never gonna eat human food."

"We'll see about that." I smirked at her. She rolled her bloody eyes in return.

I love Jane. She's like a younger sister to me. When I was conceiving the twins, I went to Volterra and then I was faced to the Volturi. I thought they were going to kill me and my babies but then Aro changed his mind and wondered what my babies are going to be. So they took me in and helped me with the birth.

Surprisingly, Jane and Heidi grew fond of me. Jane was the one who turned me to a vampire when the twins were born to save me. Aro was like a grandfather to Nessie and Carlie - even Caius, who at first wanted to kill me, and Marcus, who on the other hand thought nothing of me at first.

"Do you know where's Nessie and Carlie, Jane?"

"With the masters."

"Alright. And when is this guest you mentioned earlier coming?"

"In about an hour. Heidi's coming back in 5 minutes. Wanna come? I know you want to."

"Nope. Not a chance. I'll hunt later before this...guest arrive." I was mystified. Sure Aro had visitors in the past year but I have this strange feeling this visitor is going to be a surprise.

"Okay. But I gotta warn you: someday, you'll give up on the crave." she said then winked at me.

"Har, har." I sighed. "I'll look for my girls now, wanna come with?"

"Sure. Hey, maybe we could play 'treasure hunt' with the girls and the chocolates."

"Hmm..not bad." she glared at me.

"Are you saying my games are boring and bad?"

"Depends." I laughed.

"Hmpt. Just finish that already so we could plan the places to hide the 'clues'!" Jane is such a kid-at-heart if you look pass her sulky image and you got to know her in time.

"They're done." I said as I fish out the baking pan. They're so gonna love them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hurry up now. Heidi will be here any second. We can play the game afterward."

"Sure." I said. We walked out of the 'kitchen' and into the throne room. I found the girls playing with their dolls - a gift from one of the mysterious wives.

".: I said in an average tone but they heard me. They looked up at me and smiled as I move towards where they were sitting near the 'masters' chairs huddled up together. They look so much like their fa-

I stopped myself short and shook my head. They noticed.

"Momma's remembering again." Carlie whispered to her sister Renesmee, her short bronze curly hair clipped at the sides. Nessie frowned at me.

"Momma, don't worry about it. Me and Carlie won't leave you. Even Aro and Auntie Jane and Auntie Heidi and the rest of the Volturi." Nessie said as she dropped her doll and moved to me, hugging my leg. I picked her up.

"Yes, Momma. We're always here and we love you." Carlie did the same so I picked her up,too. I looked at the both of them in awe - they look so much alike with the same clip as same clothes - only their clothes differ in color. Nessie's bronze curly hair is longer than Carlie.

"I love both of you, too." I said and kissed both of them on their red cheeks. They smell heavenly.

Nessie held Carlie's hand and Carlie nodded. Then both of them touched my cheeks.

I sighed. They both have the same gift - much to Aro's surprise when they were born - but won't work unless they're together. They can show people what they're thinking and they can read each others minds, too. Now, they are telling me they are hungry.

"Aunt Heidi will be here. I can hear her already." I put both of them down then turned to Jane.

"Jane, mind if you look after them for now? I'm going to hunt. Heidi's near."

She chuckled. "Can't resist, eh, Bella?" I rolled my eyes, kissed my girls again, then run to the door. I heard Jane ordering the twins to go to their places - we never (because of me) let them near the killings. As much as possible, Jane or any of the Volturi members/guards get them what they needed and give it to them in their rooms.

I am never going to drink a human blood. Ever. I let my daughters for now but sometime this year, they're gonna learn how to hunt animals. I remember one time I was really thirsty that I forgot to remind my girls not to 'eat' with the others. Because of that..let's just say that things weren't good after they ate. I was furious of course, but I mostly blame myself for hunting late that I didn't remind them. Jane took most of my fury but both of us were glad she didn't turn into pieces.

Right now, I'm just a little bit thirsty but I don't want to take chances. In just a few minutes, I will get to meet another vampire. The visitor.


	3. Chapter 2 : What the  !

**CHAPTER 2**

At the back of the Volturi's area and palace, there's a small wildlife where I usually hunt. The variety of 'food' isn't exactly large – at least there's few mountain lions.

As I dropped the limp and bloodless body of the lion I just consumed, I let myself think about it again. No, not really _it_ but _them_. The family I dreamt of joining.

The Cullens.

The hole in my dead heart ached again like it usually do whenever I let myself think about them.

God, I wonder what they are doing now? Carlisle is probably still a doctor, Esme the same, Alice still as energetic and lively as ever, Rosalie as beautiful as ever, Emmet as big and scary looking but happy-go-lucky, Jasper - I flinched. Last time I saw him, he almost attack me. Because of my stupidness. Then there's him.

Has he forgotten me already? Does he still remebers me? Huh. Maybe not. I guess he has forgotten me completely.

A sob broke out from me and tears that couldn't fall starts to gather in my eyes.

I'm pretty much full anyway so I let myself grieve for a little while before going back to the palace again. My daughters can't take my sulkiness so I grieve when I'm alone. They have been through a lot already and I can't loose them like the way I loose _them_.

-

The twins were in the throne room already when I got back. Once again, they were playing their dolls but they ran to me when they saw me.

"Momma!" They squealed as they hug me and I picked them up.

"Aro said we're going to have a visitor." Nessie said, playing with my hair.

"Yes, momma. Do you know who's the visitor?" Carlie asked, looking at my eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty."

"Thank you. But no, I don't know the visitor. We'll get to know him or her later." I said then walked to Jane who just entered the room.

"Bella. There you are. I see your full now." she said, acknowledging my eyes.

"Yes, Jane. When's the visitor coming?"

"About a minute. Heidi fetched him."

"Should we hide them?" I asked referring to the girls. Whenever a vampire visits, we usually put them to their rooms.

"No, I don't think that's necessary." Jane said with a hint of something in her tone. Like she's hiding something.

"Jane, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Bella. Let's just say you're going to love the visitor."She said then pushed me to the chairs of the masters. We stood there still as we heard voices outside - the visitor's being greeted by Gianna, the receptionist of the Volturi who is a human.

"They're here."

"I'll get Aro." I said then turned to the door leading to the hallway of rooms. Nessie and Carlie came with me.

"Be fast and cautious Bella." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I knocked on the door of Aro's room when we got there.

"Aro, the visitor is here."

Aro then stepped out, smiled at me then said, "Come now. Let's welcome him."

We were about to step to the door to the throne room when Carlie said, "Momma, do you have any chocolates there?"

I laughed. I almost forgot the chocolates I made.

"Aro, I'll be back in a second. Do you mind?" I asked him looking at the girls who were looking at me expectantly.

"Absolutely. Come my dear Nessie and Carlie. Your mother will get your treats then follow us. Let us welcome the visitor." Nessie and Carlie smiled, held Aro's hands, then went to the throne room.

I ran to the kitchen to get the chocolates. _Good thing I made them_, I thought. _Or else I would have to suffer from cranky twins._

I got the chocos and then ran to the throne room. I heard them talking already.

"Are you a vampire?" I heard Carlie asked.

"Yes, my dear one." the visitor replied. "Are you?"

"No we're not." that's Nessie.

I barged into the room saying "Hey Ness and Carls, I got your cho - " I stopped short when I saw the visitor.

_Oh, my God. Is this happening?_ I thought to myself as I look into a pair of gold eyes before me.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Visitor

**A/N : Okayy, this is my first time to write an author's note. I'm ashamed to admit that I had troubles on finding out how to write one but thankfully, here I go! X) SOOOO... anyways, not much has reviewed yet but I'm still hoping that you'll all review.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO POLLY000 & ELENA0017 FOR MY FIRST 2 REVIEWS ! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : Do not own TWILIGHT. It's so awesome that my brain has made up a new plot. IT'S ALL THANKS TO STEPHENIE MEYER who OWNS twilight series.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Yellow eyes. Staring straight into mine.

I can't move. I was so surprised that I didn't even breathe - not that we need to.

"B..Be..Bella?"

I stood there, frozen, still unable to answer. After a few heartbeats of my daughters, Aro cleared his throat.

"So..uh..Bella, this is our visitor, Carlisle. I'm sure you know him, am I wrong?"

Atlast, I could move. But I didn't speak. I was afraid my voice would crack. So I just shook my head at him, still looking at those golden eyes.

Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen. He's here.

I felt a smile on my face form.

"Momma..?" Nessie asked.

That got Carlisle's attention. Nessie and Carlie walked towards me and I picked them up, inhaling their beautiful scents that helped me calm down more.

"Momma?" Carlisle asked, unbelieving in his eyes.

"Yes. These pretty little girls here are Bella's daughters. I'm going to leave you alone to talk." With that, Aro left the throne room, leaving me,Carlisle, and my twins altogether.

"What's the meaning of this, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath. "Nessie, Carlie, meet Carlisle." I said. The twins looked back at him and smiled.

"Hello, Carlisle." Nessie said.

"Are we related?" Carlie asked. I froze. I wanted to answer her so much but I can't form a good sentence yet.

"Bella?"

"Nessie, Carlie, please play in the corner for a minute, would you? I need to speak to Carlisle."

"Yes, momma." Then they went to their 'playing area' far enough for them just to hear murmurs.

"Bella, what happened to you? Why are you a vampire?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please tell me. How come you have...daughters?" Huh. He thinks I got involved with someone else rather than his son.

"So..uh..you see,when you left..." I flinched but continued with the story. "I was...pregnant." There. I said it. _Please, Carlisle, do the Math._

"Pregnant? Wha - is that even possible? Wait - with whom?"

"Yes, it's possible, I get that a lot. And you know who I was pregnant with...I really don't want to talk about him." I confessed.

"Does he knows?" _Yey! Carlisle knew who I was referring to_. I thought sarcastically.

"No. You all left, remember?" I said with accusation clear in my voice. God, I wanted this to be over with. I don't want to remember.

"We're sorry, Bella. We thought it was for your own good. We didn't know anything about...this." Carlisle said stepping towards me.

Then I broke down. I can't help it - I miss them so much. So I sobbed then hugged him.

"Shh, now, Bella. Calm down. Your daughters heard you - they're coming here."

I took a deep breath again to stop sobbing.

"Momma, are you okay?" Carlie asked hugging my leg. I crouched down to her level.

"Carlie, Nessie, I have to tell you something. This vampire here - " I said, looking up at the smiling Carlisle, "is your grandfather."

Both of them touched my cheek.

_Really? Can we meet him momma?_ asked Carlie in her head.

_Can we hug him?_ and that's Nessie.

I just nodded and smiled at them.

"Grampa!" they both squealed and jump to Carlisle's arms. I laughed at their exuberance.

Carlise also laughed. "That's something I should get used to." he muttered.

"Calisle, this is Renesmee Janice Swan - or should I say Cullen - and Carlie Roxette Swan - Cullen."

"Beautiful names Bella." he smiled at me. "Hello Renesmee, hello Carlie. Wow, Esme is going to be so happy when she heard about this - especially when she learns that you kind of named Nessie after her."

"Really?" I said. I hadn't thought about that, my twins meeting Esme. Let alone the Cullen family. "Won't they hate me?"

"What? Of course not. So tell me Bella, would you like to come with me back to our home?"

That was a shock. "I..uh..I'll talk to Aro about it first."

"You could go, Bella." Aro said, entering the room. "But you should visit here, too."

"Thank you, Aro." I smiled at Aro who was like my father here. "Okay then. We'll come with. Would you like that, girls?"

The twins nodded fast.

"It's settled then. We'll leave tomorrow." Carlisle said.

This is it. I'm going to see them again.

Even Edward...

* * *

**REVIEWS WILL BE SOOO MUCH APPRECIATED! LOVE LOTS~!**

**P.S. : Do you think I change a lot of things about the personalities of the Volturi members / guards? (I just want them to be somehow good...)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Goinggoinggoing!

**A/N : Okay so heya again! I'm updating earlier...because I got 6-7 reviews for the previous one! I really really thank all of you guys - for reading, for reviewing, and for supporting. Cheesy,eh?**

**Enough of my babbling, and on with the story.(sorry if it seems like a filler...honestly, I don't know have any ideas for the meeting the cullens again..I wouldn't mind some help cause I really need them. No worries - I already have some scenes in my head after that. So I just need help with how they're going to meet...)**

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own this really. I'm not as good as Stephenie Meyer and all of this started because she created the wonderful world of the modern vampires.

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

Carlisle stayed for "dinner" with us. Apparently he's been around somewhere near Italy for 2 days before he went here.

Of course, Aro, Caius, and Marcus and the rest of the Volturi don't eat - only my girls does but I always stay with them when they eat human food. Jane and Heidi joins us often but they think that they shouldn't "interrupt".

Carlisle sat at the top end of the table watching Nessie and Carlie eat. He seemed like he's observing _everything_ they do. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Carlisle they are going to melt if you stared at them another minute."

"Sorry." he smiled. "But they are truly...fascinating."

"Yes. I know."

Then confusion cross his features. "How long were you pregnant with them?"

I grimaced. "A month. I think. It's very fast you see. Even their growth."

"A month! So they're only a year old?" I chuckled at his wide eyed expression.

"Yes."

"Interesting." he muttered as he shook his head. Just then the two finished eating their food.

"We're done, momma." I grabbed their plates then load them in the washer.

"Okay sweeties. You can go to your room now."

Carlie came to me and touched my hand.

_Is Grampa staying here?_

I shook my head. She frowned.

"Don't worry, Carlie. He'll be here again tomorrow. We're going somewhere." I smiled at her. Renesmee tilted her head to the side with a confused expression.

"You'll see."

Carlisle got up and crouched beside the twins. "It's a surprise. Go and rest now. We have a long flight early tomorrow. Good night, Renesmee and Carlie." He hugged them and kissed their heads. I felt so happy seeing my twins with their grand father. I hope they'll be accepted by the rest, too.

We we're inside the airport saying our goodbyes to Jane, Heidi, and Alec. Aro let us borrow one of their private planes - I didn't even know they have one, let alone 5.

"You'll be visiting us soon, right?" Jane asked with a tearful expression. I hugged her again.

"Of course, Jane. We'll miss you guys!"

"Take care of the twins, Bella. And yourself, too. If there'll be any problems, just come back, okay? We'll always be here." Heidi said. I hugged her, too.

"Bye Bells! Take care! Oh, and tell Edward that he's done good, will yah?" I glared at Alec. Jane slapped his head.

"Ow!"

Jane tsk-tsked and she smiled at me. "Ignore him, Bella. But do take care please. You're too clumsy for your own good." I ignored the insult because I'm glad Jane was back to herself again. Then sighed.

"We'll be going now. Please tell Aro we'll miss him, too. Bye, guys."

The twins ran back to them again. "Bye-bye Aunt Jane, Aunt Heidi, and Uncle Alec. We'll miss you."

"Aww. We'll miss you,too, kiddos. Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other soon." Alec wiped the tears of the twins. "Take care of your mommy."

The twins nodded then went back to me. Carlisle carried Carlie while I carried Nessie. With one last look and wave to them, we entered the plane.

The twins were fast asleep on the seats while Carlisle and I sat across them. I was so nervous that I can't help fidgeting. ( I know, right? Who knows vampires can fidget?)

"Bella, please stop worrying."

"But Carlisle, what if they didn't like me? Well, I can endure that but what about Renesmee and Carlie? I won't be able to take that if they weren't accepted by them!"

"Hush, Bella. They will love you."

"But you all left, remember? Then here I go waltzing back in your lives again - and with children!" I began hyperventilating. "What will Esme think? I bet Alice will hate me now. And Rosalie will hate me even more than before! And then..then.._him_! He left me. He said he didn't want me..." Tears formed in my eyes but didn't fall. I sobbed. "I can't do it, Carlisle."

He hugged me and comforted me. "Bella. Please calm down. They won't hate you. Esme will be so happy that you're alive and that she now has grand daughters. Alice will even be more happier now that she'll have some whom she could shop for - " I groaned while Carlisle chuckled. He continued, "Rosalie...I'm not really sure but I think she'll be thrilled.

"As for _him_, though..."

"You don't have to say it, Carlisle." I leaned back to my chair again. "He hates me. He'll hate me more." I closed my eyes and stop the sobs that welled up again.

"You don't understand, Bella. He-"

"Save it." I took a deep breath to calm myself. Then I opened my eyes and looked at my daughters sleeping peacefully. "All I want is for them to have a family. And to be accepted."

He sighed. "They will, Bella. We're here."

Yes, they are here. But that's what frightens me more.

I don't want to be left again and worse, for my girls to feel the same way I felt a year ago.

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN PIPX! And help me with the meeting okay? I really need 'em...and I won't post another chapter until I got . ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 : Trip to what!

**A/N : Heya guys! I'M ALIVE! Can you believe that? Anyway, I'm so so so so so sorry that I updated so lated...To pay for it, I made a looong chapter... only, it still seems like a filler since I still don't know how to write the reunion. I'm lacking ideas so this'll be like what happened again during the plane ride. I'm a sucker, I know. But I've written my fave part here so far in my laptop. **

**Again, I'm sorry for being inactive. I've been busy because of school works and exams and I hate that. Hopefully in about 3 weeks I'll be able to update here quickly...I hope you wouldn't give up on my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a sucker in writing. Obviously, Twilight ain't mine. The owner is the very awesome writer Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Being a vampire really has its own advantages aside from the strength and speed. In long flights like this, I'm grateful that I don't get bored easily… only nervous.

After that short conversation with Carlisle, we lapped into silence. Not an awkward one, though. He made himself busy with a book while I think things through again. I can't help it.

I sighed then smiled as I looked back to my daughters. They look so beautiful and peaceful while they slept. Are we going to be alright? _Of course,_ the voice in my head said. _They're just the Cullens._

But that's exactly why I was worried. They're not _just_ the Cullens anymore. They were the family I had wanted to join. Now, I don't know. All I know is that I wanted my Renesmee and Carlie to meet them – is that so bad? Am I just dreaming that they won't hurt the twins? After all, they did hurt me. No, never mind that.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice broke through my reverie. I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? I don't mean to pry – you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's alright, Carlisle. I'm just worried… nothing new."

"Oh, Bella. How can we ever gain your trust again?"

"You have my trust, Carlisle. I'm just scared. If they don't accept them, what will I do? Maybe I'll just return back to Volterra…" I took a deep breath. "Rambling, I'm sorry."

He chuckled but it sounded a little bit strained. "You have not changed much, Bella."

I gave him a small smile.

Just then, his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID for half a second then flipped the phone open.

"Hello, Esme." He smiled with love and joy and… relief?

I looked away, afraid that I would be interrupting them or something. But even if I looked away and tried my hardest not to hear what they're talking about, I could still hear them.

"_Carlisle!" _ Esme's voice was filled with pure relief and love. It had been a year since I last saw her or heard her. I stopped myself from wincing. "_I was so worried…"_ I heard her voice crack at the end.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm alright, Esme. Nothing bad happened. Alice would be able to see that."

_"But that's exactly why I called. Well, I tried calling you yesterday but you wouldn't answer. Then Alice said she couldn't see you anymore. I was so worried, Carlisle. What happened?"_ Uh-oh.

Carlisle doesn't know why though. "That's strange. Why would Alice's gift have a problem?"

Esme chuckled, a little bit strained, too, like Carlisle's._ "Don't let her hear that. She just threw a fit earlier. Thank goodness Jasper was able to calm her down or else I would have to remodel our house again. They're out shopping now."_

I smiled sheepishly. I knew exactly what the problem was. I didn't know that it has that effect to Alice's gift but still… I shook my head with a smirk on my face. Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him innocently.

"That's good. Shopping is definitely what she needs to calm down a bit. But I'm really fine and nothing bad happened. In fact, the opposite."

_"What happened?"_

"Hmm… let's just say that I'm bringing some visitors which you're all going to love." I looked down at the last part. _I just really hope that you're right with that, Carlisle._

Esme was thrilled. _"Who are they?"_

"You'll see."

I heard Esme sighed. _"Alright. When are you going home?"_

"We'll be there in a couple of hours."

_"Okay. We'll pick you up."_

Carlisle smiled. "Perfect."

I almost groaned. _Yeah, Carlisle. Definitely perfect. Maybe we'll just book the next flight back to Italy as soon as we set foot._

_"Okay. Good bye for now, love. I really miss you. Love you!"_

I grimaced at the pain that my empty heart felt. Love….

Carlisle smiled. Fortunately he didn't see my reaction. "I miss you, too, my dear. But I'll be there soon. I love you, too." Then he hung up.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Bella, are you not telling me something that I think I should now – even a little bit?"

_Oh, there's _lots_, Carlisle._ Instead of saying that, I decided to play innocent. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "I know that you know the reason why Alice's gift didn't take effect on me. I just don't know what that is."

I sighed. Oh, well. I should atleast say something about it, right?

"That's my gift."

The shock and confusion was written all over his features that I almost laughed.

"You have a gift?"

"Yeah. Kind of." I smiled sheepishly.

"And that gift is to block Alice's gift?"

"Not really. Aro told me that I am a shield." I giggled at the memory. That scene was really funny.

*_Flashback*_

"_Hey, Bella!" Jane called out to me. I stopped and look back at her. It was almost noon and it was just almost a month after I turned into a vampire._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Heidi said that you were curious with my gift. Wanna see?" Her eyes were mischievous._

"_O..kay?"_

"_Come on. It'll only be a second."_

"_Heidi said it's painful."_

"_Well, it is. But I promise, it won't hurt that much. Only a little – like a bite of a mosquito."_

_I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, sure. If even know how that feels when I'm a vampire."_

"_Whatever. Do you want to see or not?"_

_I bit my lip. I really wanted to try out her gift but Heidi warned me about it. Jane said it wouldn't hurt much…_

"_Okay."_

_She smiled and it almost reached her ears. "Okay. This may hurt just a little…"_

_I waited for the pain to come that Heidi described as 'horribly painful' but it never came._

"_You said a second?"_

_Her brows furrowed. "You don't feel a thing? How about this?"_

_Uh… "Still no."_

_Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She regained herself after five seconds. "Come with me, Bella."_

"_Aro, something's not right."_

_She walked up to Aro in his throne and Aro held her hand._

"_Hmmm… are you sure Jane dear?" She nodded._

"_Come here, Bella." I nervously walked up to him. It's just the second time he touched me._

_He held my hand then went still. I went still, too._

"_What -?" His brows furrowed for a second then slowly a smile formed on his face. "I think I see what wrong here Jane." I looked at Jane and she was still frowning._

"_Yes?"_

_Aro turned to me. "Bella, you're gifted."_

_That really doesn't make sense. "And?"_

_He sighed. "Only a few vampires have gifts and yours are definitely one of the rare ones. Bella, you're a shield."_

"_A shield… huh." Jane said. "That's great, Bella." She smiled at me._

"_What is a shield?"_

_They laughed at me._

"_What?"_

" _Oh, nothing. You're just so clueless with what you have and it's funny." Jane said as she tried to stop herself from laughing._

_I raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Bella, a shield is a mind gift. You are able to block other's powers and it's a very strong one. I think you'll even be able to expand it. A very wonderful gift."_

"_O…kay…"_

_Jane laughed again and I joined her. I absolutely know nothing about it and we both find it funny. I'm really weird…_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow. No wonder yours and Ed-" he stopped as he saw me flinched. "Sorry. What I meant was no wonder your girls are gifted, too. Both parents gifted… "

I smiled. My girls are truly wonderful.

Nessie and Carlie woke up a few minutes later on. They asked where we were going but we didn't tell them. All we did was that we'll be there in a couple of hours.

_This is it_, I thought as our private plane c/o the Volturi landed on the airport. Just then I realized that the surroundings are all too familiar…

My eyes widened.

"Washington… You returned in Forks?" I asked Carlisle with pure disbelief.

"Yes… We were too late, though. I forgot to tell you about that. We came back after six month but then you weren't here anymore. We thought you were dead. I asked my co-worker in the hospital about you but he said that you're not here anymore. We didn't know what happened to you… He was devastated."

I almost snorted but stopped myself before I did. So I just shook my head.

"What happened here? It's been a year since I was here."

"Nothing much. There have been sightings of wolves since a couple of months ago. There've been some killings, too, but it's disappearing slowly now. Only a few were killed before we realized that it's because of a vampire."

I shudder. A vampire was killing in Forks.

"It's nothing Bella. We all think the vampire left Forks."

"Okay. What about Charlie? Do you know anything that happened to him? Is he safe?" Even if Charlie doesn't think of me as his daughter, I still love him and care about him.

"He's fine, Bella. I have a question, though. Does he knows you were pregnant?"

I flinched at the memory.

"Yeah… that's why I don't have a father anymore… he also hates me…" I held on tighter to my twins.

"Who's Charlie, momma?"

Carlisle frowned. "Bella, it's not good to not tell your daughters about important things like they're family." He turned to the twins who were looking at us with curious faces. "How much do you know about your family?"

"That Bella is our mom."

"And you are our grandfather."

Then they both shrugged.

I smiled sheepishly again.

Carlisle sighed. "Are you planning on not telling them about their bloodline? I think they should know."

"I know that, Carlisle. I was planning to. But not soon, honestly. It's too painful to go over my past let alone tell them about it."

"I'm sorry. But they still have to know. Now come on, they're probably wondering where we are now."

"Oh, right."

"Who's them, momma? Are we meeting people?" Carlie asked suddenly nervous. Nessie was, too.

"Don't worry. They're not going to hurt us. Like your grandpa said, I think you should know about your family."

Carlisle insisted on bringing our luggage so I let him. After all, it'll be strange to see a girl carrying luggage with kids on either side of here.

Elliot, the private pilot of the Volturi who is a human, wished us a good luck as we descended the plane. I don't really know much about him. Heidi said that Aro hired him since the real pilot was not around. I smiled at him in response and thanked him.

After our things were checked, I grabbed my wrap-around sunglasses from my handbag. Noticing this, Carlie and Nessie grabbed theirs, too. It's not that sunny outside but there's enough light. My twins hardly ever leave the palace so this will be new to them.

Once when we were going to the luggage checker thing, they asked me why there were many humans in here and why they were looking at us. I laughed and Carlisle joined me.

"This is the airport. These people are travelers and they are looking probably because they were curious but mostly because us vampires are beautiful to them."

"They're making me thirsty." Nessie said bluntly. I froze.

"Yeah, me too." Carlie said.

I crouched down to their level. "Sweeties, things are going to be different now, okay? I'll tell something to you later but right now, you will not drink blood here."

They both frowned. "But we're thirsty."

"Later, okay?"

Now, as we walked towards the last checker, Carlisle said. "I think it's best if I show myself first. Will that be okay?"

"I think that's a great idea." I replied, suddenly very nervous.

When we were rounding the corner, vampire scents assaulted me and my daughters. The twins held on tighter to my hands.

"Vampires, momma." Nessie whispered.

"I know. Don't worry about them. I'm here."

"They're here already. Follow me soon." Then Carlisle rounded the corner and we could hear what the others were saying. I steeled myself to prevent from wincing.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried and I could hear her footsteps ran in a human pace towards Carlisle.

"Esme.."

The others walked towards him. About ten feet away from us….

"I thought you were with some people?" Esme asked. "Vampires, too, it seems. But there's something else…"

"Humans?" Rosalie said.

"No… but close enough, I think. Carlisle?" Alice.

"You'll see. Would you join us now, please?"

I took a deep breath and put on my sunglasses. I squeezed the hands of my daughters gently and turned the corner. I had my head down so they won't know it was me before I get there but I heard some gasps.

I stopped when we were two feet away from them and looked up. Carlie and Nessie moved behind me.

"Oh!" they all cried.

* * *

**You all probably hate me now.. but please if you're going to say that I'm such a crappy author, say it in a good way..I'll understand that and accept it. Please review. I'll need your help. Especially in the reunion.**

***the reunion doesn't include edward yet... I already know how their reunion is going to be like but not the reunion with the Cullens... I need your help with that so please please please please HELP ME! ***

**LOVE LOTS.,!**


	7. Chapter 6 : Meeting the family

**A/N: Okkkaayyy... Here you go! Thanks to SkyHaze Nightfall for the A-M-A-Z-I-N-G ideas for this chapter! You're totally awesome and really, thank you! Also I would like to thank the others who reviewed in the previous chapter. I hope you'll all like this chappie. Sorry about Rosalie - I think she's OOC on this one but it's needed. You'll see why.**

**On with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is MY fanfic. The real story is owned by Stephenie M and I'm just an obsessed fan of her story that had some ideas to twist hers so don't be mad at me if I changed some things in twilight. This is FANFICTION after all. **

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6**

Their eyes were wide open and their mouths were open, too. It was kind of funny but I expected this. After all, if they realized it was me, this is totally different.

Emmett spoke first.

"Uh… Ms… uh… could you… Can you please remove your sun glasses?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded but I know she's curious, too. I smiled and removed my sunglasses but I didn't look at them.

Gasps again.

"Be… Bella?" Esme stuttered.

I was suddenly engulfed by a hug of someone tiny and with a black hair.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much! Oh, this is so great!" she took a step back then looked at me. "I thought you were dead!But you're a vampire now, too. You look amazing!"

If I could blush, I would've blush. But honestly, I was still surprised…

"I missed you, too, little sis! Tell me, are you still your clumsy self?"

Rosalie smacked him on his head. "Ignore him. Anyway, it's great to see you again, Bella. I wanted to say sorry to you for being a bitch to you when we first met but that's changed now. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Rosalie. I understand." I smiled at her, grateful that she seemed to accept me.

"I would like to apologize to you too, Bella. I'm sorry for attacking you last time…" Jasper trailed off when he saw that I flinched. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

"It's okay, too, Jasper. It's not your fault. I was the one who got her finger."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay." I smiled at him.

"Bella?" Esme asked. I looked at her and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Especially that we left you. But you must know, Bella, that we regret leaving and that we all truly missed you. Please forgive all of us. Also, Ed-"

"No, it's okay, Esme." I cut her off. Alice noticed how I prevented her from saying _his_ name. I just shook my head at her.

Just then, they noticed the two wonderful girls still hiding behind me and peeking at them.

"Oh, they are so cute! Who are they, Bella?" Alice said. Then she frowned. "Are they humans?"

I sighed. I quickly picked my twins up and they both hid to my neck. I giggled.

"Sorry, they're very shy. It's their first time to meet vampires this close. Not to mention that it's their first time to be out here."

Nessie looked back at me and glanced back at them quickly with a frown then she looked back at me and placed her hand to my cheek.

_Who are they, momma? You seemed so close to them…_ She asked.

Carlie did the same, too, and asked, _they're looking at us strangely…_ Both of them blushed. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Bella? Who are they?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. Everyone, these beautiful girls are my daughters, Renesmee Janice and Carlie Roxette Swan."

"Daughters? You have daughters? How…" Rosalie started then she looked horrified. "You had daughters! How could you do this to our brother, Bella?"

"Rosalie, calm down. Let her explain, please." Carlisle said. I shoot him a small thankful smile then frowned. This is what I was afraid of. Maybe we're really going to book the next flight back to Italy…

I looked back at their sad faces. They're disappointed in me because they think I cheated. If I did cheat, who am I cheating to anyways?

"I know you're all disappointed in me. I am, too. And I wish you'll hear me out. If not… then I guess we'll go back to where we came from."

"I think that'll be great. We don't need to have someone who cheats to our brother." I flinched. _Fine, then. I guess we are going back now._

"Okay, then. It's nice to see you all again." I smiled at them then set down my daughters who both stepped back behind me. I got the luggage form Carlisle.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"No, really. I'll just call Elliot back. You don't have to worry about us. I'm really glad to see all of you again."

"Elliot? Huh. So that's who you cheated with our brother with."

"Actually, Elliot was our hired pilot. And I would've explained all of this if you would only listen. Seeing that you wouldn't, I'll just call him back to pick us up. Goodbye." With that, I turned back at them. Carlie held my hand and Nessie's while I carry the luggage with my other arm.

"Wait, Bella." Carlisle called out.

"Yeah?" We were only a few steps away.

"Please let us talk about this at home. You don't have to go."

"We already did, Carlisle."

"No, Bella. Come with us, please? I thought you wanted them to meet the family?"

Now that stopped me. I sighed. What am I going to do now? I looked at my angels and they looked back at me with innocence. Carlisle's right. I don't want them to grow up and not know about their family. But that family doesn't want to know them. Still, they don't know the truth. Maybe they'll accept them if I told them that I didn't cheat and their brother was the father…

Okay, then.

"I do want them to." I replied, looking back at them. Now the rest of the Cullens were frowning with curiosity.

"Family? What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I meant us. What Bella wanted was for her daughters to meet us."

"That doesn't make any sense though. Why would she want us to meet her daughters?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, Rosalie. You were wrong earlier. Bella didn't cheat. Edward was the father of the twins."

"Oh!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry for accusing you again Bella. I'm really sorry… I didn't know… Oh, Bella, sorry!"

That was twice today that Rosalie apologized to me. A record.

But I wasn't able to reply because the twins asked me again so I just nodded to Rosalie.

"Edward? Who's Edward, momma?" Nessie asked out loud. I saw the Cullens smile when they heard her speak.

"I'll tell you later. For now, Nessie and Carlie, meet the Cullens. The big one is Emmett, the blonde is Rosalie, the male blonde is Japer, the black haired is Alice, the one beside Carlisle is Esme, and of course you already met Carlisle." They all smiled as I introduced them one by one.

"Yes. Grandpa." Carlie said, looking at Carlisle. He smiled back at her.

I nodded. "They are your aunts and uncles and Esme is your grandma. They're our family."

* * *

**And I have to end there now. haha! Sorry 'bout that. Please review! Next chapter will be about the talk with the Cullens... and I won't update till I reach to..let's say... 35 reviews... I only got 20+ for now. So if you want the next one, REVIEW!**

**Love lots!~3**


	8. Chapter 7 : Home?

**A/N : HEYA! I'm back! Sorry for the late update... I'm so happy that I got 15 reviews in the last chappie. I'm so thrilled with them so THANKS A LOT GUYS! In less than two weeks, vacation is ON! SO that means, MORE TIME FOR WRITING AND UPDATING! We're getting near to the almost middle of the story so please don't let go yet. I love ya'll!**

**DISCLAIMER : Don't own. So sorry if I don't meet your expectations. Not my fault I'm not SM. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Carlie and Renesmee's eyes shone with happiness. At last, they met their family. Well, some of it really. Still, this was new to them so I smiled back at them and kissed their cheeks.

"Awesome! So I'm an uncle now! This is so great. Hey Bells, can I hold 'em?" Emmett asked enthusiastically as he moved towards us. The twins slightly flinched away from him and I laughed.

_Momma, he's so big._ Nessie said through her thoughts.

_And scary._ Carlie added. I laughed again.

"Aww. Don't be like that. He's your uncle. He won't hurt you." The twins glanced back at the grinning Emmet and immediately looked back when they saw him looking. I giggled.

"Ha! You're scary looking Emmett that these little girls can't even look at you! Here, let me see my nieces closely…" Alice said. She neatly dodged out of Emmett's reach when he tried to muzzle her hair and she flicked her tongue out to him. Alice stopped directly at me and smiled.

"May I?"

"Uh… sure…?" I said though it sounded like I asked. I looked at my daughters.

_She seems… nice…_

_ Yep. And pretty. And she wears clothes like Aunt Heidi. I like her._ Nessie said, taking a direct look at Alice and smiled at her. Alice beamed.

"See, Emmett? Renesmee likes me already!" Emmett pouted.

"It's just because you're smaller…"

"Shut up." Alice glared at him. Then Rosalie went to stand beside her.

"They really look beautiful… I'm sorry about that earlier, Bella. But can we hold them?"

I nodded and handed them my twins. Nessie immediately went to Alice. Carlie shyly went to Rose's arms and smiled.

"You look like an angel." She commented and Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you. You look like one, too."

"Yeah, she looks like an angel 'cause she's _my_ angel." Emmett said as he went beside Rosalie and put an arm around her. Jasper did the same to Alice as she chatted with Nessie. They already seems so close to each other.

"Okay, I hate to break this small reunion but I think it's best if we continue this at home." Carlisle said as he and Esme went closer to our group.

"Oh, that's right. Uhm… will it be okay if we stay with you guys? I could look for an apartment tomorrow or something after."

"No need, dear. Of course you can stay with us. We already prepared the guest room which we hope will be officially _your_ room soon." She smiled at me and I smiled gratefully at her. "For now, let's head home, shall we?"

Seems like everything will be okay….

The Cullens brought two cars with them to pick us up – the Mercedes and a yellow car that I'm not sure what is.

"It's a Porshe. _Alice's_ Porshe." Jasper answered.

"Alice got a car?"

"Yes. She just recently bought that when she saw it in TV then she had a vision of her riding in it. She's ecstatic." He smirked. Alice stuck out her tongue at him which made him chuckle.

"Well it looks great. And expensive."

"Still haven't change, eh, Bella?" I glared at him mockingly. He chuckled again.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie took up the Mercedes while we ride with Alice and Jasper. Once inside, the twins went up to sit on my lap and put their hands on both my cheeks.

_Where are we going, momma?_

"We're going to the Cullen's place. It's somewhere near the little town of Forks where my dad lives."

They looked at me with huge eyes.

_Dad? Who's he?_

"The Charlie that Carlisle mentioned earlier. But things changed and… well… things happened. But he's still my dad and I love him."

The twins noticed my sadness and hugged me. Nessie can't resist asking, though.

_Are we going to meet him someday?_

"Maybe. I can't promise anything, though, sorry." I looked at them sadly.

_It's okay, momma, we understand._ I hugged them both.

The surroundings looked similar the last time I've been here. The darker surroundings that is caused by the lack of sunlight though it didn't hindered my eyesight. I can also tell that everything is beautiful… and green.

Then we were turning now into a way between trees. After a few seconds, we can now see the Cullen's wide yard. I can also hear the river nearby more clearly. Of course, I wouldn't miss the open house.

"Wow." Carlie said as she took in her surroundings.

"It's pretty, momma. Is this where we going to leave?" Nessie asked. Alice beat me to it.

"Yup. And as soon as everything is settled, I'm going to take you two shopping!" She said as she parked in what I think was the huge garage. The Mercedes was already there and I heard the others talking inside already.

"Isn't it a little too early for shopping? We just got here you know." I said as the girls and I stepped out the house.

"Not gonna work, Bella." Jasper said. I sighed.

"Of course not. Still Alice, maybe you can go shopping tomorrow."

"Hmm… Lemme think…" She pretended to think for two seconds and I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Fat chance. Besides, we can do early bonding. You can come too if you want. Rosalie will come, too." She and Jasper went inside the house. Someone tugged my jeans.

"Momma?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Your Aunt Alice asked me if she and your Aunt Rosalie can take you two shopping. Do you want to?" I picked them up and walked to the house.

_Will you come, too?_ Carlie asked me.

I nodded. "If you want." They both smiled at me.

"Sure then."

"Yey!" Alice said as she bounced in front of us. "We'll leave in three hours, though. Carlisle and the family still wanted to talk and you'll take your rest first. Emmett brought your luggage to your room already. Third floor last door to the left of the hall."

Wait a minute…

"Isn't that across – "

"Yeah. Your okay with that, right? Or do you want to move closer to his room?"

"We're good." I started going to the stairs but stopped when I saw Carlisle and Esme cuddling on the love seat. "Carlisle, Esme, thank you again for allowing us here."

They went closer and hugged me and my twins. "You're always welcome, Bella. Anything you need, okay? Just don't hesitate to ask. We're family now."

I smiled again. "Okay. Thanks again. I'll just clean up the room and make this two take their naps." Both of the twins frowned and Carlisle & Esme looked curious. "They sleep," I looked at the two, "and take their naps, too."

Both of them groaned. Their grandparents laughed.

"You two should take your rests, your mommy's right." Esme said then she turned to me. "Would you need help in arranging things?"

"It's okay, Esme. We'll see you later."

The room is big – smaller than our chamber in Volterra but it's still spacious and light. There's a big queen size bed at the right corner where our luggage was placed. I set the twins down.

"Is this going to be our room?" Nessie said as she and Carlie walked and plopped down to the bed. "This bed is so comfy!"

I chuckled. "Yep this is going to be our room. And you two should take your nap now-no more stalling. I'll clean up here."

They both sighed. "Yes, momma."

When they were both situated on the bed, Nessie sat up. "We're still going shopping, right?"

I heard Alice laugh and said, "She's so different from Bella in that sense. Fortunately!"

"Yes, yes. We're still going later. Now go sleep or else we're not going."

She quickly snuggled close to Carlie and closed her eyes like her twin. I can't help smiling. They look so alike yet so different.

As I was closing the door, I looked across the hall to see his bedroom door closed and the pain in my heart made itself known again.

Yes, we're here with the family. Still, he's not here. What am I going to do when he showed up?

I don't know, really. I just wished that he'll meet the twins someday. And accept. I don't wish for him to love me because I know he won't. He don't. And there's no sense in hanging onto it.

Unfortunately, I still do.

I sighed as I close the door and went back to arrange our stuffs to our new home.

* * *

**Don't you just love me for stalling? LOL. Sorry if I seem like I do. Still, bonding time next chapter. I'll try to do this on other's POV. I just hope I can. REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

**love lots ~**


	9. Chapter 8 : Okay

**A/N : SORRY! sorry sorry sorry sorry for the super ultra late update! I've been busy, and lazy, and some crap happened here in fanfic that didn't allow me to search nor update and _forgive_ me! I haven't forgotten this. I just have to have the time because we just have our exams and signing of our clearance (yeah, we have that. The only time the teachers were herded by students like they're celebrities. huh.) and I have to re-edit the happening of the chapter. But guess what? School is over. And... EDWARD WILL BE HERE S-O-O-N! Oh and BTW, this won't be a shopping chappie...**

**Thanks also for those who reviewed and read my ff. I love you all guys... =')**

**DISCLAIMER: do I own this? nah... just the plot! and the good Volturi..=)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"So I guess I'm answering questions now." I said as I descend the stairs and hearing that all of the family was in the dining table. The twins were currently taking their nap upstairs, 30 minutes now. I took the seat at the head of the table seeing that the others were around it and Carlisle motioned for me to sit there.

"I'll ask first." Alice said. "Hmm.. let's see… Are the kids 'vegetarians'?"

"Honestly, not really. But I'm planning to teach them to be soon."

"How come they're not?"

"My fault really. Well, partly. They didn't like animal blood when I brought some once so they grew used to Jane and Heidi bringing them blood."

"So you just let them influence the twins?" Rosalie asked with her brows raised.

I frowned at her. "They're not that bad. I mean, I don't want them to feel that I'm making my daughters be scared of them. They were kind to me and they helped me so, yeah. I hope you get the picture."

They all nodded.

"How did you end up at the Volturi's?" Jasper asked.

"I think it'll be better if Bella will tell the whole story. Then we can ask questions later." Carlisle said and I took a deep breath to start.

"Okay. So I'll start from the beginning then. A week after you all left, I told Charlie the news. I'm just going to say that it didn't end nicely. So yeah. I was supposed to go back to my mom but once on the airport, I changed my flight. I was told once about them so I go there. At first, they were going to kill me. Aro thought about what could be the result of a human and vampire and that was the reason why they kept me.

"Truth be told, Jane wasn't that friendly towards me but we got over it. After a month, my stomach was already so big and I got so weak. We decided then that it was time. It was hard, you see, since they all drink human blood but I survived. Barely. Jane quickly bit me to save me.

"I was told that I changed only for two days. Before that, though, I already told Jane that when I got turned, I don't want to drink human blood. Fortunately, she remembered. When I 'woke' up, there were three animals at the corner- two goats and a lion. Jane entered my chamber with a huge mirror and she smiled at me and told me that being a vampire suits me. I looked at the mirror and saw what she saw. I got to see my daughters the day after since they were sleeping when the change finished.

"We figured out my powers almost a month after I turned. I'm a shield – which means that I could shield mental gifts of the others. I'm practicing on expanding it. I don't know if I was the reason why Alice wasn't able to see the future –"

"And still not able to." Alice interrupted. I frowned.

"Really?"

"Well, kind of. I could see flashes and glimpses now but they're uncomfortable."

Wait a minute. "Can you see my daughters' future?"

She held up a hand. After a minute, she said, "That's weird. I can't actually see them."

I smiled. "Do you think they're the reason why you can't see?"

She looked thoughtful for a second then said, "Yeah. Possibly."

"On with the story then. We found out my gift, and also my daughters'. Apparently, they can make someone know their thoughts. The twins grew at a fast rate but after our researches, we found out that hybrid children like them stops aging when they reached 17, about 7-8 years after their birth. As for their diet, they prefer blood but they can eat human foods, too. Their favorites are chocolates and plums." I smiled at them. "That's our story."

"Interesting." Esme said.

"I just noticed earlier in the airport, the kids looked like they just saw the outside for the first time." Rosalie stated.

"It is their first time. We didn't allow them to go out the palace so it's their first time to be out in the open and in a public place."

"That's great then. More reason to go out. More reason to shop!" Alice squeeled. We all laughed at her.

"Wow. You know, I missed you and your exuberance Alice." We beamed at each other.

"Oh, I know you do Bella. I missed you, too."

"And your clumsiness. Never forget that." Emmett added. I playfully glared at him. They all laughed again.

The rest of the hour past by with small talks. After an hour and a half, I heard the twins got up.

"They're up."

After two minutes, the two entered the dining room, looking around and still looking like they just got up from bed – which of course they just did. They quickly went up to where I was sitting and sat on my lap.

"Aww… they look bleary. How cute! Wait here." Alice said and she breezed out of the room. She came back with a camera in her hands after 5 seconds.

"Here. Say cheese!"

"Ew." The twins both said causing as all to laugh. They both hated cheese and most dairies. They could bear with milk though.

The camera clicked while I was still laughing.

"Bella you look really happy in the picture." Alice stated.

I smiled at them. "I am."

I stood up from the chair. "I'm just going to clean up the room and check back to Heidi."

Rosalie called the twins. "Hey Nessie and Carlie. Can we have a picture together?"

They both nodded and went up to her. Emmett went to stand beside Rosalie and the twins looked up to him warily. The camera clicked and Alice laughed.

"They look scared of ya Em!"

"Oh yeah? They should be." He quickly grabbed Nessie and tickled her. Nessie was more ticklish than Carlie so she squealed and laughed making them laugh at the two of them.

"Stop it, Uncle Em!" Nessie managed to gasp out. Emmett grinned when he heard her say 'uncle' and he turned Nessie to face him.

"Who's afraid of me now?"

She stuck out her tongue to him and they both laugh. Carlie smiled at her and Emmett.

He saw that and picked Carlie up too. "Okay now, we're going to play!"

"Oh no. We will take pictures first!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay okay. Now come on."

I chuckled as I went back to our room. Now that they're both fine with the others, I'm more at ease.

The bed wasn't fixed as predicted – they both don't know and care about fixing the bed whenever they got up from their naps, saying that they're going to use it anyway after a few hours. Can't say I blame them. At least I can do something after they got up.

I quickly fixed the bed and got my phone from my bag. There were 5 missed calls already, coming from Jane and Heidi.

I quickly called Jane, knowing that Heidi will be with her anyways. She picked up on the second ring.

"Bella!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey guys!"

"You're still alive! So they accepted you after all?" Jane said and I rolled my eyes at her though she can't see me.

"Yeah, I guess so. They're currently with the twins goofing around."

"Wow. I didn't think that you're all going to be so at ease quickly." Heidi said and I sighed.

"Well, there were problems at first but we're all fine now."

"Okay. So, is _he_ there?"

"No. And I'm thankful for that. I don't think I'm ready for _him_ yet."

"Don't worry about that Bella. If anything goes wrong, you just have to call us and we'll be there and we'll help you out." Jane said.

"And if you need someone to do the kicking, I'll be more than willing to do so." I laughed at Heidi's statement. Heidi looks perfect but she knows how to fight, too. One time, she proved that to Alec and boy did that make my day.

"Oh, I know. That's why I love you guys."

"We know, Bella. We love you, too. Aro says hi!"

"Send him my regards, too. We miss you."

"We miss you, too. Now go with your family. Tell us what happens every day, okay?"

"Sure. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Bells!" Then they both hung up. I smiled for a second then put back my cellphone in my bag.

Just then, I heard quick footsteps coming towards the house. Huh. I didn't know we're expecting someone.

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I heard a growl and my twins unmistakable whimper that sent me flying on the stairs. I saw them with Rosalie and Esme and I looked back to the front door, seeing a pair of black eyes and three pairs of gold eyes all staring at me.

* * *

**Okay so there you go. Is it cliffy? I hope so. I'm only partly stalling in this chappie so love me for it. KIDDING! but seriously., and I would love to hear your responses from this chappie. Make my reviews up to 50 and the next chapter will be great (I hope!). So, there you go. Hope Bella isn't too OOC or something. And sorry if the other characters seem so quiet... It's hard to make them all talk. haha!**

**Love lots!~**


	10. Chapter 9 : Thirsty

**A/N : Hello, pips! I'm sorry... sorry doesn't even cover it I know, but I'm really sorry for not updating earlier... I've been so caught up with reading different stories and I didn't know how to write down my own ideas so I really took time for that, didn't I? I'M SO SORRY guys! Please don't loose faith - and PATIENCE - with me and this story. I'll do everything to finish this.**

** Here's chapter 9... and the arrival of the one and only hawt Eddie! The reunion will suck.. but I need to do this for future plot..:)**

**Enjoy! Sorry again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Only plot... which will be revealed... in a couple of chapters more...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Everyone froze.

I stayed locked on the dark and unbelieving eyes, feeling the others' gazes on us. A few seconds like that and I broke out of his gaze and quickly hid my daughters behind me.

"Wha… What is going on here?" one of the blondes whispered, breaking everyone out of their trances except for us and my daughters who were still shaking and whimpering behind me. The three blondes were backing up to the front door while he stayed where he was standing, lips curled and brows furrowed.

My own temper flared.

How dare he growl at my daughters like that! I know, the others' reactions were sort of the same but still…

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, taking in their scents, too. Especially the very familiar one…

The twins were peeking behind me so I gently pushed them behind me again.

"Uh.. Hello, Kate. Same to all of you, too, Irina, Tanya, and… Edward." Alice said skipping to my side and placing her hand on my shoulder. "You remember Bella, don't you?"

His black eyes widened and soften in some way. His mouth agape.

"Bella? The girl you always talked about? I thought she is human?" the blonde who broke the silence earlier asked, Kate I assume.

"Was. She is a vampire now as you can see. Come on we have a lot to catch up." Esme said, gesturing for the others towards the couches. No one moved.

"But there are immortal children here! We should leave…" Irina said, hand reaching for the doorknob. Kate stopped her.

"Wait. There's something weird here… They don't smell like vampires."

"They don't smell like humans neither." The strawberry blonde said who was standing near him and was clutching his left arm. My eyes narrowed for a second before I straightened and felt a wave of calmness hit me. I nodded to Jasper but my eyes never left his bewildered ones.

"Carlisle?" his velvet voice whispered. I dropped my gaze at him and bit my lip, forcing myself not to wince.

"Edward, son. I know this is truly unexpected but please will you listen to us first?"

He stilled for a second again then exclaimed, "_What?_", looking at Emmett.

Emmett just smirked. Rosalie smacked his head.

"What?"

"What are saying to him?" Rosalie said.

"That he did good."

"What was that supposed to mean?" The strawberry blonde who was still clutching to Edward spoke.

"We'll get on that. First will all of you please relax and seat? Jazz is getting affected with the tension. Nothing is wrong." Alice said.

"Nothing's wrong? You have two immortal children here!" the other blonde exclaimed, making me and my twins cringed. I reached to them and pat their arms, slightly comforting them. I looked at Jasper pleadingly and the twins stopped shaking. I nodded to him again.

"They're not what you think they are. They're half." Rosalie said. She was sitting on the couch near us. She reached out to the twins and ran her fingers to their hair. Nessie let go of my left leg and went to her Aunt. I picked up Carlie and turned my back to them.

"They're _what?" _strawberry blonde girl said.

Alice sighed. "Half-vampire, half-human." She went beside Jasper who hugged her.

"They're not dangerous. So please be at ease. We'll talk about it." Carlisle said.

I was holding Carlie tightly on my chest, her arm around my neck. She placed a hand on my cheek.

_I'm thirsty, momma._

I sighed then looked at Rosalie.

"She said she's thirsty." Rose whispered to me. Nessie nodded.

I bit my lip. I myself was getting thirsty now, too, so we need to hunt soon. Like now. But we still need to talk and I still need to teach my kids how to hunt animals…

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get it from here. Rose can go with you." Then she turned to Edward who was looking at her with… pain in his eyes? "And no, Edward. Not yet." She looked at Edward and I guess she was answering him through her thoughts. He let out a shuddering sigh.

"Okay, Alice. Thanks." I said then turned to Rose with Carlie in my arms and Nessie in hers.

"What about me?" Emmett said.

"No Emmett. You stay here." He pouted.

"Aww.. but I really want to see them hunt. Especially the squirts." He came over to us and tickled the two. They both laughed and I smiled.

"Next time, Emmett. We'll be back soon." Rosalie said.

I turned back to the others to see Edward looking back at me. I barely registered the strawberry blonde girl who was _still _clinging to him and how he shrugged out of her grasp. I also barely saw the others who were starting to talk now. My eyes were focused on him. He mouthed something but I shook my head and turned back to Rose who was waiting for me at the back door.

Still, I saw the words he mouthed.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

* * *

**HAH! sucky, I know. But like I said, I need to do that... FORGIVE ME!**

**Review! Tell me how sucky it was... using the nicest of words... Love lots!~**


	11. Chapter 10 : Stupid much?

**A/N: And because I love you all so much... I decided to put up another chapter! Isn't that great? I hope by doing so, I can make it up to you... and the suckiness of the previous chapters... And again, sorry, because Eddie-kins won't be here... !**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to do this? I. DON'T. OWN. Got it? =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"So, Rosalie, what are we hunting?"

We have ran for a minute but we're far from the house, enough for them not to hear us. The twins insisted on running with us. They're fast but not as fast as we are so we slowed down for them to catch up with us. They were giggling all the way here.

"I'm not sure." She closed her eyes to listen. I did the same, too. About a mile from where we are standing, there's a faint heartbeat. We both snapped our eyes open and at the same time said, "Deer. A mile away." We both laughed.

Carlie tugged at my pant leg. I looked at her and Nessie, who was standing in front of Rosalie, looking at me with a confuse expression.

"Okay, listen to me. We're going to hunt, alright? Aunt Jane, Aunt Heidi, and Uncle Alec aren't here so they won't be able to give you blood as usual. The Cullens won't be giving you blood, too. Now is the time that you hunt and enjoy it, okay? Is that clear?"

They were both pouting. I playfully glared at them.

"Not gonna work."

They both glared back. I sighed and looked at Rose for help.

She laughed. "Okay, here's the thing. Being Cullens, drinking and killing humans for their blood isn't allowed. I know it'll be hard but I promise, once you've both hunted and satiated your thirst, I'll treat both of you for chocolate sundaes, is that okay?"

Their eyes lightened and they both nodded. Rose smirked at me and I giggled.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Anytime, Bella."

We both listened again for an animal. The deer that we heard earlier moved a bit farther. We told the twins what we are hunting and they both nodded, not eager for the deer but eager for the chocolate sundae Rosalie promised.

Rose and I let the twins take down the first deer. I have to admit, it's hard to watch my kids wrestle with the deer but they are both vampires so that slightly calmed me down.

I was getting thirstier every second. My eyes are as black as charcoals now. Rosalie noticed. The twins were still drinking from the deer.

"Bella, I think you should hunt now, too." I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were black, too.

"Rosalie, you're thirsty, too."

"I know."

I turned to the twins who were still greedily drinking the blood from the deer.

"Carlie, Renesmee, are you both finish?"

They shook their heads and returned to the deer. It's getting harder resisting the blood coming from the neck of the dead deer, flowing down to the grass…

I quickly shook my head, trying to clear it. Rosalie whispered, "Come on now, Bella."

"How about them?"

She turned to the twins.

"Nessie, Carlie, after you drained the deer, can you wait here for a while? Your mom and I needs to hunt now, too. Can you please stay here and wait for us? We'll be quick."

"Sure, Aunt Rose. Have a good hunt!"

I'm a little bit uneasy about this but I really need to hunt or I'll turn to the nearest blood vessel which is in Carlie…

"Be quick, momma and Aunt Rosalie." Carlie said. Nessie nodded to me with a smile. I smiled back at them, not risking going to them and leaning down, kissing their heads, feeling the hot flowing of blood in them…

I turned my head away and listened. There were 4 deers back to where we came from earlier and I quickly went there. I felt Rosalie followed suit behind me.

We both quickly snap the necks of the 4 deer's, two for each of us. The taste and the smell of the deer was wrong but they'll do. I was so thirsty that I quickly drained the first one in under 2 minutes. After I finished that, I turned to look at Rose, still savoring her first deer.

I was in the middle of draining the second deer when a horrible yell broke through the silence of the forest. I froze, the sound was so familiar…

Another scream made me dropped my kill and stood up. Rosalie stood up, too.

"What was that?"

A louder scream answered her. This time, it wasn't wordless anymore.

"MOMMAAAAAA!"

My eyes widened. Oh no… please, no!

"Bella! It's the twins!" Rosalie said, panic leaking in her voice.

"Oh my God… Oh my God! Rosalie!"

"Come on, Bella!" She grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt like slamming my head to the nearest tree. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're children needs you and you're standing there panicking? Go there!_

We ran towards where the screams came from. The direction was farther than where we ask them to stay….

The wind blew and a pungent smell hit me square in the face.

"What's that smell?" I ask Rosalie, whose eyes widened more.

"Oh no…"

"Rosalie, please! What was that?"

She suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm. I pulled it but her grip tightened.

"Rosalie, come on! They're in there! Let go!" I tried removing her grip from my arm but she only tightened it. I thought about grabbing and throwing her just for her to let go but I acted against it. But, seriously! Did she not hear my twins?

"No, Bella. We can't go there anymore."

"_What?_ You're telling me to stop when the twins are _there?_ What's that anyway!"

"Bella, please. This is the treaty boundary. We can't cross it –" I pulled my arm with all my might and ran quickly towards where the horrible screams came from. I didn't listen to Rosalie's screams, demanding me now to return.

I ran again and stopped sort when I saw the twins in a small clearing, hugging each other. I ran towards them.

"Carlie! Nessie – " I was suddenly flying in the air. I regained my balance – grateful that I have it now – and stood up, only to find myself staring at the biggest wolf I've ever seen.

* * *

**Another CLIFFIE! Aren't I amazing for them? Kidding! So, was it okay? Fine? Or sucky again? Review and lemme know what you think of this! Jakey will soon appear...w00t!**

**Love lots!~**


	12. Chapter 11 : Huh?

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own this. Just the plot... and the good Volturi. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The huge wolf before me wasn't like any other wolves I've ever seen – not that I've seen a lot but still- and it looks like it's more intelligent, too, compare to other animals.

Also, it wasn't alone.

I crouched down into my hunting position, ready to take out the huge wolf before me, and growled. It growled back at me. That's when I noticed other wolves stepping in the small clearing where we are. And they were surrounding me. I looked at my twins again. To my horror, two wolves were cornering them onto a tree. The wolves were colored grey and the other one had a patched color. **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot what was the color of the fur of this particular one… )**

The wolf in front of me was the color of the midnight sky. There were 4 other wolves in the clearing. One was a slight grey, a chocolate brown, a sandy one, and the last had a rusty brown color. The last one reminded me of someone…

I was cut out of my thoughts when the wolf in front of stepped forward. I stepped back automatically, but then I steeled myself. _This is just a wolf… Why would I be afraid of a mutt?_

But something was different about them. I tested the air. Ugh! Bad idea. The smell that I took a whiff of earlier with Rose was much stronger here. And it seemed to be coming from the wolves.

I stepped forward with a snarl and was about to attack the black one when it took a strike at me. Once again, I was plummeting into the air, but regained my balance. _So you wanna fight, huh?_

When I tried to attack it again, the four wolves joined the black but the rusty colored one froze when it saw me directly. I frowned. Its eyes really reminded me of someone…

The black one's eyes widened and he growled even louder, the others soon joining him. My twins cried out.

"Momma!"

The four wolves earlier took a look at my twins. The slight one and the chocolate one took a step towards them and I quickly ran to my twins, ignoring the fact that the bigger grey wolf and the patched one was with them. We're at least three feet apart.

Nessie and Carlie quickly moved behind me and hugged my legs. I can't comfort them now, not with this _beasts_, cornering us.

Bigger grey and Patches seemed to narrow their eyes at them and I hissed. They stepped forward and snarled.

I was preparing myself in fighting them when suddenly, I heard another growl. I risked a glanced to my right and, to my utter amazement, Edward was there, looking very dangerous.

That's when things got a lot more complicated… and somewhat scary.

Edward's eyes were furious – blacker than ever. The black wolf stood before him and snarled and he snarled back. To my utter surprise, he replied to it, as if it could understand him.

"We didn't do this."

Another snarl. I cringed while my twins whimpered. Edward looked at us.

"They're not like that…" The wolves in front of stepped closer. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Step closer and I'll drain you myself." I hissed.

"Bella…" Edward warned. I looked at the other wolves – they were all stepping closer now. _Oh, come on!_

"I know. My apologies – " he was cut off by snarls.

He cringed. Just then, all the wolves turned to look at the russet one and the sandy wolf. They all let out whimpers. Edward hissed at the two.

Everyone seemed to have a silent conversation which is completely ridiculous to me. I mean, come on, they're _animals_.

Just then, the huge black wolf ran behind some bushes. After a few seconds, a half naked man emerged from it. My eyes widened. _Where's the wolf?_

"You broke the treaty. " he spoke, eyes narrowed at us. I glared at the wolves before I picked up my daughters. They quickly hid to my hair and I whispered sweet nothings to their ears, all while having a glaring match with the wolves.

The russet and sandy wolves ran behind the bushes and yet again, two half naked guys emerged. The other wolves followed suit and ran off. _Seriously? What-_

My train of thoughts was cut off when I realized who was one of the half naked guys from behind the bushes.

My best friend.

_Jacob._

I gasped.

"Jacob? Is that… is that _you_?"

He gave me a strained half-smile.

"Hey, Bells. I see you've… changed."

"Wow. So you still know me. As for the 'change', that happens, you know. Especially when you're pregnant with… " I shrugged. "You know that, right? Oh yeah, I remembered. You said, _You're pregnant with that… that leech?_. And then you also said, _I can't help you. You're not Bella. You're a leech._" I snorted. "Here I am, _Jacob_, standing in front of you, holding _my_ kids. Oh, and I'm a vampire, too, as you can see." I smirked.

I don't want to do that. But he deserved it. He was my friend, but that was before. You don't call someone a 'friend' when he rejects you when you needed him the most. It stings. Worse, he was the only person I thought that would've accepted me and help me…

I shook my head and focused to the fluttering heartbeat of my twins. Immediately, I calmed down. I looked back to Jacob to see a pained expression on his face. _Seems like I'm getting that for quite a time now._

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Bella. I know that doesn't cover it, but still, I'm so-"

"Stop right there, Jacob Black. I don't need to hear that."

The first guy – a man already, it seems – who came out of the bushes stepped in front of Jacob and narrowed his eyes on me.

"You remember me, Bella? The one who found you in the woods?"

Woods… What-

_The day he left._

Oh, right. He was the one who found my crippled form in the woods and carried me back to Charlie.

Edward flinched from hearing his thoughts, I guessed.

Deep breath. "Yes. I know you… Sam? Sam Uley?" He nodded.

"May I ask what have you been doing in our territory? Since you're with the Cullens, you probably know about the treaty, which you've broken."

Huh? "What treaty? What is going on here?" I looked at them. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"So you don't know? This is _our_ side. No _Cullen_ is allowed _here_."

I snorted. "And what's going to happen a Cullen did?"

A tall, built, guy emerged from the surrounding trees and smirked at me. "We kill you."

Tears were flowing down the cheeks of Nessie and Carlie. "Shh, it's okay, babies. Nothing's gonna happen. Shh."

"They're go-go-going t-to kill u-us, momma!" Nessie silently wailed.

_I don't want to die…_ Carlie said through their gift.

"Shh… I'm here, I'm here… Shh…" It took everything I had not to sob with them. I'm so stupid. Why did I left them in the first place? Now, we're here, surrounded by humans-

Humans.

"Wait. Uhm… How, exactly, can you kill us?"

They all laughed but I think Jake's and the one who emerged with him was a bit strained.

"You're clueless, vamp girl." One of them said. Edward hissed at him. I nearly forgot that he was there in the first place. Now that I did, he's moved closer to us.

"You really didn't tell them?" Sam asked Edward. I was still confused and still comforting my shaken daughters.

"That's part of the reason I was here. Please listen to us first."

"You broke the treaty! That means_ war_." They stepped closer to us. Edward quickly moved in front of us in a protective crouch.

"Leave them out of this." He hissed.

There was a combination of laughs and snickers.

"They were the ones that started this in the first place. Oh, wait. _You_ started this."

"Yeah. Going through the border line, letting them hunt in _our_ side, and let's not forget, _biting a human_."

"That's what the treaty was about, right?"

I tried to get their attention by coughing, which worked. "Excuse me. But can I clear something?"

"And the clueless vamp girl speaks." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Paul…" Sam warned. **(A/N: Okay, obviously, I'm getting tired of them being nameless…)**

"Listen. I may not know what's happening now or what are _you_ but I know something. The Cullens weren't the one who changed me. I just came here for a visit – actually, not me, my daughters needs to know… well, whatever. My point is, they didn't bite anyone. So that part of this treaty that you keep mentioning is still intact."

"Oh yeah? But that's just a small part, vamp girl."

"I have a name." I hissed at the one called Paul.

"Paul, can it." Sam glared at Paul then turned to me. "If the Cullens didn't turn you, then who did?"

"The Volturi. They're the higher class of vampires."

"So they have that, huh?" another one said.

"Embry…"

"Sorry." he said sheepishly and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes.

Nobody spoke for a while. Somehow, Carlie and Nessie calmed down enough for them to stop crying. A lot has happened for this day. I'm a vampire but things are starting to get it's toll on me. Heck, we just arrived a few hours ago! My bad luck was really something. The day I returned to the family of my twins, is the day I end it. _Nice. Just nice._

"So, what happens now? Are we going to be killed?"

Sam sighed. "To be honest, that was what the treaty implied. But you see…" He fidgeted, for crying out loud!

"This is confusing. First you get all lecturing us about this. Now, what?"

"You eager for death, vamp girl?" Paul taunted. I swear one more and I'm going to rip his head off.

"Geez, Paul! Can you stop that for a minute?" the gangly boy spoke.

"Sure, Seth. Sure. That is if you tell them what is really complicating things now, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at him. As if my day isn't full of surprises yet, the gangly boy, not younger than I was when I was turned, blushed. In addition to that, the blood flow didn't quite appeal to me.

Edward growled. "_What?_"

Sam sighed. "I know. And they were the reason why…"

"Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on here? Before the twins shook themselves to death and all of you follow suit?" my anger was building up and if they don't enlighten me now, I'll explode.

Sam looked at Jacob who sighed. "I know you're mad at me right now Bella-"

I scoffed. "Mad? What an understatement."

"But do you remember the legend I told you when you were at the La Push beach?"

My brows furrowed in deep concentration. My memories were hazy but I remembered that. Of course. That story led me here.

I nodded my eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, you see…" He looked at the others, as if for help.

Edward was the one who answered. "They're werewolves, Bella."

"They're _what?_"

"Werewolves. The ones you saw earlier…" The only female of the bunch said.

"Werewolves are real…?"

"Obviously." She scoffed.

"Excuse my sister." The gangly boy interrupted and elbowed his sister. She in turn glared at him.

"Huh. Well, okay. So what's the problem? You can't kill us?"

They laughed. Edward shook his head.

"They can kill us, Bella. They just… can't. Or won't."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Imprinting is one of the _abilities_ of the wolves to find or choose their mates. It's like love at first sight… Just that imprinting is more serious."

"Okay…"

Edward grimaced. Everything that has happened earlier made me forget about my earlier problems and thoughts… made me forget that Edward just came back earlier… that he left me… us…

I flinched and looked away from him. I can feel his gaze at me but I adverted mine. He sighed then shook his head, the grimace returning.

"Jacob and Seth… Well, they kind of… uh… imprinted on the twins…"

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. That was chapter 11. In the previous chapter, I got a lot of reviews and thank you guys for all of that. The verdicts were divided though. Some said I sucked and some said that I don't. Thank you so much for giving your honest opinions/review about this ff of mine. =) I'm kinda bummed about the nega revs but I know that it's only natural or .**

**Sorry for the late update again. I'm known for being late... even in our class meetings, etc. and sorry for the "inconvenience". Also, sorry if the characters are being sooo OOC. I'm honestly having troubles staying true to the characters but at the same time, having my OWN plot... Oh, and also, someone said something about no imprints...I'm telling you this now, sorry for that. I needed it... =]**

**There you go. A long A/N. And a long confusing chapter. Please give your honest reviews again., I truly appreciate it!**

**Love ya'll!**

**P.S. = Have you seen "I a number four" already? The guy playing Sam Goode is soooooo cute! The movie's awesome too, but like other book-derived movies, it's kinda different fro the book...still love it though! I3SamG.!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Next time, ok?

**A/N: Finally, I posted this. I'm warning you though, it's short and Bella is a little bit...okay,maybe a LOT...over-reacting or something. But I can't help it. Like I said, I have ideas, I only have a lot of trouble writing them down. **

**I want to thanks to MelkiSihou, Pianogirl05, Louisvuittonfreak, and the others for their support. One review opposed them but I really appreciate all of them, especially the ones who were mentioned. Thanks guys! And to snoodles and Lady Serenity Fortunato, I'm thinking about it. ;)**

**DISCLAIMED. only plot is moi. (make sense?)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"They _what_?" My voice shot a few octaves high. Jacob and the gangly boy flinched. I put down the twins and moved them behind me.

"Look, Bella, -" Jacob started but I hissed at him.

"No, _you_ look, Jacob. They're just _kids, _for _crying _out loud!"

"It's not like it's something we can control." The gangly boy spoke. I glared at him.

"So you think that's gonna help, huh? I don't even _know_ you!"

The other werewolves snickered but Sam shut them up with a fierce look.

He sighed. "Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah. Return to your works. We'll talk about this." Sam told them in an authoritive voice. They all left with a cautious look at us, except the only girl whom I assumed was Leah. She left the small gathering with a glare especially at me.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it." Edward said who was standing beside us. I tried not to react about the illogical way my body reacts to his closeness – like I became instantly relaxed or something.

"Yes. Then we'll have some adjustments after it."

Have they forgotten that we're still here? "Uhm.. excuse me, but may I ask what you are talking about?"

"The treaty, Bella." Sam replied.

"What about it?"

"Well, because of the unexpected imprints, we're going to have to adjust some things."

"About this imprints… I'm sorry but can't we, like, prevent it or stop it?"

"Imprinting is not something that you could ignore nor stop. We understand if you're – "

"Understand? Do you really? You know, they may look like three, but they're only one year olds. We haven't even lasted a day here yet then all of a sudden, my girls are like, engaged?"

"It's not like that Bella. All we wanted for them is their happiness." Jacob said.

"And safety." The gangly boy added. "By the way, I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Thanks for the name." Oh, wait a sec, Clearwater… "Is Harry your father?"

He flinched. "Yeah… but he's dead."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's okay." He gave me a half-smile.

I remember Harry Clearwater. He's friends with Charlie. But now, he's dead. And he's son just freaking imprinted on one of my daughters!

"You're still not off the hook." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I turned to Sam. "What is with this imprinting thing?"

"Like we said, imprinting is like love at first sight. Only, this love is forever. You will do anything for your imprintee. For now, they'll be like older brothers for… them." He gestured to Nessie and Carlie who were peeking out from behind me. When he pointed at them, they quickly hid behind me again.

"Carlie and Renesmee." I grimaced. "Look, I know we still have a lot to talk about but can we do this some other time? Maybe tomorrow? The others must be really worried right now and I still have to think about this."

The three werewolves nodded. "Sure."

"Bella, -" Jacob started.

"Save it, Jacob." I crouched down and turned to the twins. They still look like they were shaken up but they're calming down. Their brown eyes were bloodshot because of crying and their cheeks flushed. I hugged them to me.

_Who is he, momma?_ Carlie asked me and showed the face of Edward. I grimaced.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I whispered.

_Are we going to die? _Nessie thought. I smiled at them.

"No. We're safe. For now." They both smiled back and hugged me tighter. I could feel again the stairs of the others so I picked them both up and looked at them. I looked at Edward last – he's looking back at me with… remorse in his eyes?

I turned quickly to the others. "We'll be going now. We'll return tomorrow." I didn't miss the way Jacob and Seth were looking at Carlie and Nessie. Ugh. I suppressed a shudder and looked at Edward. I nodded at him and we went back to the Cullens.

On the way, I can feel Edward's stares. I'm not sure if he's looking at me or the twins.

The twins, on the other hand, kept shooting glances at Edward. After two minutes of walking (vampire speed. We didn't run because I can feel that they all wanted to say something and I figured that might as well take our time…), they finally gave up.

"So, are you our father?" Nessie asked. They both looked up at Edward and we both stopped on our tracks.

* * *

**There you go. Told you it was short.**

**Hey guys, do you know THE HILLYWOOD SHOW? No? Well, go to youtube then! or to their site. My couz showed their Twilight parodies to me and lemme tell yah, I loved them! Hilly is soooo cute and such a great dancer! I'm amazed with all their filming and their props and costumes. Usually, I don't watch and like parodies but they're different. They totally exert a LOT of effort just to make parodies.**

**Review guys. And help me with the next chapter. Is it still early for them to meet Edward as their father or have I stalled enough?;)**

**Love lots~!**


	14. Chapter 13 : Easier said than done

**A/N : **And I'm back! You must be tired of listening to my sorry's everytime since I always update late so I'm gonna say this one time only. _**I'm SO SORRY.**_ I got a lazy bone dose and I got hooked with one of my OWN STORIES (it's not a fanfic and I really love it so I kinda got focused only I can post it here...). Also, my dog. hehe. So yeah. _School will start in a week. I know, in America, you'll just have your summer now but here in Philippines, summer is almost gone...=(_

Anyhoo, thanks to my reviewers! I got a 100+ now! I **love** you all! =*

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Oh… uhm…uh… Bella?" Edward stuttered. I broke out of my trance and picked up my pace. Edward easily followed.

"Well?" Nessie asked with an eyebrow raised. Carlie raised an eyebrow, too. I just ignored them and sped up. Soon enough, I could hear some of the Cullens pacing back and forth. I guessed they heard us, too, because we heard them calling.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you?"

When they were in plain sight, Nessie and Carlie jumped out of my hold and ran towards Rosalie and Alice. The others quickly turned to them and hugged them aside from Carlisle and Esme who turned to Edward and I. Esme hugged us both and Carlisle gave us pats.

"Oh, Edward and Bella. You don't know how worried we all are for you!"

"Yeah, I mean I thought Rosie was having an attack of some sorts when we got here if that's even possible." Rosalie smacked Emmett behind his head.

"Well, what happened anyway? I didn't see anything. We just heard shouts, ran over here, and found Rose freaking out. Then Edward crossed the line which none of us were okay with by the way Edward." Alice spoke. Carlie was hanging onto her and was giggling at something Jasper was saying, or making her feel.

"Are you okay Bella? You just ran over there and I'm sorry but I wasn't able to run after you. I would have if they didn't show up or stop me. I'm really sorry."

I went over to Rose. She handed Nessie to Emmett and we hugged each other.

"It's okay, Rose. Nothing… horrible… happened." Aside from the fact we almost got killed, were threatened, and oh, let's not forget, my twins just got imprinted on! "Can we go back now if you don't mind at all?"

"Sure, honey. Come on." Esme said and smiled at me warmly. She wrapped an arm around me and we all ran towards the house.

When we got there, I told Nessie and Carlie to play while I talk to the Cullens. Emmett volunteered to play with them but I think he was just using that to excuse himself from another drama.

"So Bella, what happened there?" Rosalie asked when we were situated in the living room.

I took a deep breath. "Well, first, I saw the twins crying, backed up against a tree with wolves surrounding them. They saw me then suddenly they're not alone. There were at least 8 wolves. I know they're just wolves but they don't look like the usual ones – not that I've seen a lot. These are big like horses. And they smelled… unpleasant. After some defensive… moves… Edward came." I hid the fact that it still hurts to say his name. Jasper slightly frowned but I subtly shook my head. I didn't look at him to see if he heard something Jasper thought.

"Then he started talking to them. I didn't understand at first, of course. They're just animals. But they looked like they were talking."

"Were you talking to them, Edward?" Alice asked.

He nodded.

"So you can talk to animals now, Eddie?" Emmett asked from upstairs. So he's listening too.

"They're not actually just animals. They're werewolves. Descendants from the earlier ones we signed a treaty with, Carlisle."

Carlisle frowned. "There are still werewolves. And you were just on their territory. How did you manage to get out of there? You didn't look like you were hurrying earlier when we saw you."

"We didn't escape. They let us. I'm sure Bella will mention it." The way he said my name… _Focus, Bella. _

"Okay so, after some… conversation between him and the wolves – I mean werewolves, the black one ran behind some bushes. There was some rustling sound then a half naked man, Sam Uley, emerged. The other two followed. I recognized one… Jacob. The others… transformed, too." I sighed. Then continued with the story. "Sam asked me if I remembered him. I did. He also asked if I knew about the treaty. I didn't. Well, not completely. They started going on about killing us. I asked them how they're going to since they were just humans. Then they told us that they're werewolves. So I asked them again what is going to happen to us but then they looked uneasy."

"Uneasy?" Alice asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. They looked… hesitant. But mostly Jacob and Seth, the sandy werewolf." I grimaced.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They told us about imprinting." I said, clearly disgusted.

"Imprinting?" Rosalie asked.

"They told me it was like… love at first sight and that… Jacob and Seth…" My eyes narrowed. "…has imprinted on the twins."

Rosalie and Esme's eyes widened. Alice grimaced. I sneak a look at Edward to find him with narrowed eyes and clenched jaw.

"That is disturbing." Alice exclaimed.

"I know. But that let us get off the hook. I told them we're going to talk about it tomorrow. And also fix some things with the treaty I guess."

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Rosalie got up and everyone seemed to relax a little bit. I guess we were just waiting for someone to move.

"Well, then, I'm going upstairs with Emmett and the kids." She smiled at me then went upstairs.

"Bella, will the twins eat dinner?" Esme asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I can cook."

She smiled back and shook her head. "Oh no, dear. Let me. I'd love to cook for my granddaughters."

"Thanks, Esme."

Just then I noticed something. The Denali's are not here. **(A/N : I forgot about them. LOL.)**

"Uhm… Carlisle? Where are the Denali's?"

"Oh, they left. They said they still need to do something and they apologized again for their early behavior."

I frowned. Did they leave because of me?

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Jasper said and I felt at ease. I gave him a half-smile.

"Well, I'm going upstairs now, too." I told them and went upstairs. I heard Emmett and Rosalie playing with the twins inside their room. I quickly went to ours and grabbed my phone. I sent a message to Heidi.

**Something disturbingly happened earlier but everything's fine.**

**I guess.**

**Oh, and he's here now but I haven't talked to him.**

**xx,**

**B**

I layed in bed and closed my eyes. If only vampires were able to sleep...

I sighed. I can't stall anymore. I need to think of what I'm going to do especially now that he's here. He saved us somehow. What will I tell the twins?Will I tell them that he's their father? Am I ready for that?

I don't even know how to take this. I took a deep breath. _Okay Bella, relax. Think it through one by one._

Do I still love him? Well, yes…

Are you going to forgive him? I don't know…

What's stopping you? The fact that it still hurts.

Maybe, when the pain doesn't hurt that much anymore, I can forgive him. Maybe then I can tell the twins about the truth with their father. Then maybe I can tell him that I love him still and hear that he still does too and we'll have our happily ever after.

But you know what? These things are easier said than done.

* * *

**I didn't know actually how to end this. But hey, I finally got this chapter done. Sorry if it's not how you thin it was...**

**Oh and I just saw the 15 seconds teaser of the BD movie! I don't like the hair of Edward in the wedding...his hair is unmanageable but it's like, sleek. I love his smile there though. Do you know when the full trailer will be out?**

**I also love Jessie J's "Nobody's Perfect" song. SO AWESOME! I love her.=3**

**BTW, I read this story. It's a Twilight fanfic and it's so sad! Read this : **_Someone like you _by _ur-vampire-girl_ **.**

**Reviews are much appreciated and suggestions/ideas, too... definitely suggestions/ideas...=)**

**Love ya'll!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Mess with me not them

**A/N : You know guys, this is one of the chapters where I have writer's block... But I managed to write this with the help of my reviewers...especially to **_OhBoyYourMine_** and to the others. Thank you all so so much!**

**Okay, so this chapter turned out different from what I've expected but fortunately, it worked out. Maybe in the next chapter, I could use the others' ideas but for now, I used OhBoyYourMine's idea which is really great. I changed a bit of things so yeah.**

**Hope you like this guys! School's been getting to me again but I'll ! Read on!=)**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Since there's nothing to do inside the Cullen's house, I decided to go outside and resume my hunting.

"I'll just go outside for a while, okay?" I said in a normal volume while sliding the window to open it. **(A/N: Their windows are like that, right? No? Well, let's just pretend, okie?)**

"Be careful, dear." Esme answered back. The others were busy playing with the kids. 30 minutes ago, Carlisle gave them some blood from the blood bank which of course were loved by the twins. Oh well, I'll just take them hunting again next time when things were settled.

"Yeah." And with that, I jumped outside and wandered in the woods.

I strolled and hunted for about an hour. Okay, I'll admit, I checked on my old house. It still looked the same but the lawn needs some trimming. I almost went inside but I heard Charlie's cruiser coming so I ran back, with tears in my eyes that will never fall no matter how I wanted them to.

When I got back, something was going on inside.

" – she's not here, is she? Maybe she ran away already. She doesn't even _want_ to be here, can't you see?" A shrill voice exclaimed and I burrowed my brows in confusion.

_Are they talking about me?_

"No she didn't! In fact, she's –" Alice said but she was cut off again by the same voice. It was a girl's voice.

"Oh don't make up things, Alice. Edward, honey, help me out here!"

_Edward? Honey?_

I stopped dead on my tracks, still a couple dozen away from the house.

"Tanya, please, don't –" Edward's velvet like voice was pleading. _Pleading?_

"Oh, so you won't? You love _me_ and not _her_. Just because she returned with these… these… nuisance, doesn't mean that she can just _waltz in_ back in your life. In _our_ lives. Come on, baby, please just come with me?" The girl, Tanya, said.

Suddenly, the pain I tried hard to hide and ignored came back to me at full force, knocking out the breath in me. Tears pricked in my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hand, to muffle the sobs that broke me.

_I'm such an IDIOT! Why did I even come here at the first place? He doesn't love me. He made it very clear that day and yet, here I am, with my kids! Why am I such an idiot!_

Then I remembered something that she said. Did she just call my kids _nuisance?_

_ Oh, that's it. She's going down!_

With tears still pricking in my eyes, pain still rippling in my chest like a wild fire, and with fist and jaw clenched, I ran inside the house.

In my fury, I _accidentally_ tear off one of the front doors. _Sorry, Esme, I'll just take care of that later. Right now, this bitch will be the first I'll take care of._

The others looked at me in shocked except Alice, who was throwing me a sympathetic look, and Edward, who was looking at me with pain in his eyes but I just glared at him.

Then the bitch spoke.

"Oh, look. She joined us! Let me tell you something, _Bella_, Edward here is _mine_. So just take back your kids and _get the hell out of here_." She sneered at me. I hissed at her and gave her an intense glare. She flinched a little bit but still held her head high and clutched at Edward's arm tighter. I clenched my fists tighter, too, and smirked at her.

"You know, _bitch_, you can have him. But _I won't let you get away with insulting my daughters_." And with that, I lunged at her.

I think the others were too shocked with what I said to move. Well, what can I say, nobody insults my daughters. They can mess with me but don't include them.

I managed to tear off her right arm with a metallic screech. But before I could tear off the other one, arms locked mine in a tight grip and the bitch was being held back by Jasper and Rosalie. I saw Rosalie glare at her then she slapped the bitch.

"Get off of me, Emmett. And Rosalie, let me be the one to do that even better." I snarled and thrashed against the arms of Emmett. Emmett moved in front of me though the arms were still there.

"Bells, I'm not holding you. Edward is" He smirked at me then composed himself when he saw me glaring at him. "And chill now, okay? We'll take care of it. Go with the kiddos upstairs, their listening."

I continued to thrash and hiss.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!"

"No." Edward whispered in my ear and I almost shivered but I clenched my teeth and fists, finding once again my anger.

"Edward, let go of me."

"No, Bella. Please listen to me. She's had enough." He said. I froze.

Of course. Of course he'll restrain me. He doesn't want his love to die. I snorted but it sounded weak. I shook my head and took a deep shaky breath in order to prevent myself from sobbing again.

_I'm such a weakling. And an idiot._

"Just let go of me, Edward."

He slowly removed his arms from me. When I was free, I quickly ran upstairs. As Emmett had said, Nessie and Carlie were at the stairs, tears streaming down their faces, and hugging each other. I picked them up and ran to our room.

As soon as the door was locked, I let out the sobs I was holding back. Nessie and Carlie cried with me, too, and together, we all cried.

"Momma, are you okay?" Nessie asked, her voice shaky. Carlie put her little hands on either side of my face and looked at me in the eyes. Hers was watery and sad and also curious.

"Don't cry." Carlie said and she and Nessie kissed my cheeks and hugged me. I laughed but it was shaky, too.

"I can't cry, remember?" I whispered. They both gave me small smiles.

"We do. Don't worry, momma, we're here." Carlie said.

Nessie grabbed my hand. "We can go back to Volterra. I'm sure Aunt Heidi and Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec misses us already. They'll even welcome us." She smiled. _That doesn't sound bad…_

"I miss them, too. Can we go, momma?"

Come to think of it, that really is a good idea. We're not welcomed here. Nobody wants us here. I'm pretty sure they just welcomed us because they're curious with my kids. They don't really care.

And that hurts.

I bit my lip and nodded. They both grinned at me and hugged me. I wiped their cheeks.

"Ok, ok. I'll call them. For now, go clean up. Bed time." They pouted and trudged to their bags, grabbed their stuffs, and go to the bathroom. Once there, they played rock, paper and scissor. Carlie won and went inside the bathroom while Nessie went to seat at the sofa near the bathroom. She grabbed her iPod in her bag and plugged it. I shook my head at her and smiled. The water inside started and I can hear her singing lowly.

I was about to call Heidi when a hand stopped me.

"Wha – Alice. How did you enter?"

"Key. Bella, don't. Please." She looked at me with a pout and pained eyes. I looked away, afraid I'll fall for it.

"Don't, Alice."

"Bella, please. Tanya was delusional. She's not with Edward! She just –"

"_You think I care?"_ I hissed at her then looked away. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. But seriously, Alice. Don't."

"But Bella, if you g –" She cut off mid-sentence and her eyes glazed. After a few seconds she smiled but composed herself. I noticed that, though.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" she looked at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind that. But I'm serious. Don't go. It'll be a big mistake." And with that, she left me staring open-mouthed at her.

**A/N: And that's it. No, I'm just kidding! ;) I love you all too much to stop. So I'll continue… I think this should be a next chapter already but oh well. Like I said, I love you so much! Haha! **

I shook my head. Carlie finished and Nessie went inside. Carlie went to me after she placed her used things in a bag.

"Momma, are we really going back to Volterra?"

I frowned. "Do you really want to?"

She put her hand on my cheek and answered in her thoughts.

_No._

"Then why did you agree with Nessie?"

_I just said I missed them. I'd like to go back, too, but I love it here. Even though we're not really welcomed here, I love them already. Especially Uncle Jaz and Aunt Alice. I know _they_ love me. Us. I don't want to leave them._

" I understand. They do love you, you know?"

She smiled. _Yes…_

"Come on. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I won't call them yet, okay? I'll think about it."

_Thank you, momma. I really love it here. Surprisingly, even Edward. Even if he's not our father, I just feel like he is. Nessie feels it, too. Is he our father, momma?_

I sighed. "We'll talk about It later."

Nessie emerged from the bathroom, put away her things, grabbed her hair brush, then went to us. She handed me the hairbrush.

"Please, momma?"

I smiled at her. "Sure."

"Momma, are we going?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Okay." She was silent for a few seconds then she asked again.

"Momma, why were you and the blonde fighting?"

"You heard that didn't you?"

They both nodded.

"Well, she said some things that I won't let her get away with and it angered me. I'm sorry you have to hear that. But now, at least you know that you shouldn't get me mad, okay?" The last part was only a joke but they both nodded frantically. I chuckled at their reactions.

"I was just kidding." They both sighed in relief.

"Momma, she also said something else. What's with you and Edward?"

I flinched. "Uh… nothing."

They both narrowed their eyes at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm still your mother!"

They continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you next time. For now, go to sleep."

Still staring.

"I won't tell if you don't follow."

They both scrambled off my lap and went under the covers.

"Good night, momma!" they both said. I chuckled at them.

"Oh now you followed me? Okay, good night sweethearts. Sweet dreams." I kissed their foreheads. As I move and lay in bed with them, they both called out to the rest of the Cullens.

"Good night, Grampa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Uncles Em, Jaz, and Edward."

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice suddenly appeared at the doorway with small, sad smiles on their faces.

"May we enter?" Esme asked politely. I smiled at her.

"Of course, Esme. It's your house."

They all entered and sat on the bed. Nessie and Carlie sat up, too.

Esme reached up to both the twins and held their hand. "You know we love you, right?"

They nodded.

"Please don't leave us." Esme whispered and her lip quivered, like she's going to cry. Well, she is, only she can't. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

The twins didn't answer. Instead, they sent their thoughts to Esme, Rose, and Alice who all nodded in return. The twins smiled at them and hugged them. They grabbed my hand and included me in their hug.

"Okay, we'll let you sleep now. Goodnight dears."

"Goodnight sugar." Rosalie whispered to Nessie and kissed her. Alice did the same to Carlie and they went downstairs where the guys were silently talking. I can't hear what they were talking and I ignored it.

"Okay so now, sleep. Nightie night."

" 'Night." They mumbled. After a few seconds, their breathings even out. They're asleep.

I lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what I should do again, when I heard a soft melody drifting in our room. It was sad, and familiar…

It was my lullaby.

* * *

**A/N: Next will be the one most of you probably are waiting for... So hang on guys! I'll try my best to write really soon.**_ Happy Father's Day also to all father's out there and to your fathers too!_

**Review guys. Ideas will be realllllyyyy appreciated.!**

**Love ya'll!~**


	16. Chapter 15 : EPOV

**A/N : Okay guys! I'm back! Unfortunately, this isn't exactly a new chapter... BUT it's from a whole new POV. It's not actually MY idea so I'd like to thank **_faith2905able _**for your AMAZING idea/chapter. I edited and addded a few but mostly, this was from him/her. See guys? I truly appreciate your ideas! So again, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

**Also, I'd like to thank **_love10134 _**for asking for an update. It was my first time, actually, to get a PM. That just meant you truly wanted me to update and I thank you for that. haha! **

**THANKS TO YOUR REVIEWS! Love 'em!**

**Enjoy guys! I'll try to do the next chapter this week... School is just so UGH right now.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

_EPOV_

I heard Bella shouting and all hell broke loose. She lunged towards Tanya and tore off an arm. Tanya was charging toward Bella and I grabbed Bella. I didn't want to see her hurt or do something that she would regret for the rest of her existence. I know, _I am in love with her. Still. That _never_ changed._

"Get off of me, Emmett. And Rosalie, let me be the one to do that even better." Bella snarled and thrashed against my arms. God, it felt good to hold her again. Emmett moved in front of her my arms still around her body.

_Feels good, Eddie?_Emmett asked through his thoughts. I glared at him but he already turned to my – I mean, Bella.

"Bells, I'm not holding you. Edward is." He smirked at me then composed himself when he saw Bella glaring at him. "And chill now, okay? We'll take care of it. Go with the kiddos upstairs, they're listening."

Bella continued to thrash and hiss.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!"

"No." I whispered in Bella's ear and I almost turned her around and kissed her. But that was not how I was taught. I didn't deserve her but I won't give up. I held her tighter, thinking of some ways to ask for her forgiveness.

"Edward, let go of me."

"No, Bella. Please listen to me. She's had enough." I said and she froze. Bella snorted and shook her head. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Just let go of me, Edward." I didn't miss the tone of her voice, low as it was said. Crap, wrong words.

Alice glared at me. _Good going, Edward. You're just going to make her feel MORE miserable!_

Even Jasper was shocked. He sent me a strong, sad, and defeated feeling. _Feel that, Edward? That's what she feels right now._

I imagined myself hitting my head on to the nearest wall but I know I won't be able to do that – Esme would be even madder at me, though she tried to hide it. I know she's disappointed with me.

With that in mind, I slowly removed my arms from Bella. I didn't want to let her go.  
I knew that she would leave me as soon as she could get our daughters ready. _OUR AMAZING DAUGHTERS_! I couldn't blame her.

I'd broken her and was not there when she needed me the most. When Bella was free, she quickly ran upstairs. As Emmett had said, Nessie and Carlie were at the stairs, tears streaming down their faces, and hugging each other. Bella picked them up and ran to their room and slammed the door.

Rose, Jasper and Emmett took Tanya outside and put her back together. She was trying to come back in the house.

"Edward! Please come with me! You love me, not her! You left her! Please come with me Edward!"

I walked outside toward Tanya. She looked disgusting to me. How did I ever let myself be used by her? I knew what she was but because I felt low and disgusting, she played with me just like she did human men.

"Tanya just leave. I never loved you! I've always loved Bella, she is the reason for my existence! Think about why I've never touched you! I used you, too! Why would I want someone who is always remembering her past encounters of the last 200 or so years? She gave me two beautiful daughters that you called nuisances. If Bella hadn't attacked you, I would have! Now get the _hell_out of here! "

"You heard my brother! Leave, _skank_!" Rose told her as she slapped her face again.

"Tanya, it's time for you to go. I will not allow you to disrespect my grandchildren any longer. I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar will understand why you've returned to Denali alone. I'll make sure of it." Carlisle said with a stern voice with Esme by his side. I threw a sorry glance at Esme for swearing in front of them and she just smiled at me.

_It's okay, Edward. I would've done the same thing… a little…._ She winked at me. I gave her a small smile then turned back to the screeching Tanya.

"You'll be sorry Edward! You'll need me before I ever want you again! " Tanya turned and ran off.

Carlisle turned to me. "Edward. I'm glad that you finally realized that you still love and need Bella. Your daughters need you, too. They've always asked for their father. Fix this son; it will take time, but fix this. Bella still loves you. I can see it in her eyes. She's always been part of this family from the day you ran away from her after you first saw her in school. I knew it then and I can see it now. I trust that both of you will be together again."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded my head. I needed to get Bella to listen to me….

Alice suddenly appeared beside me. I didn't even notice her leave. What a pixie.

_Go, Edward. This is it. Don't you _dare _mess this up or I won't forgive you anymore, understood?_ Alice told me. I nodded at her direction, confused. What is she up to? _Good. I'll invite the others to hunt for tonight, leave you guys alone. Please, Edward._ I nodded at her again. After a few seconds, I finally got it and a small smile touched my face.

Alice clapped her hands. "Okay, guys. Now that the bi – I mean, _witch_ is gone, let's go hunting!" **(A/N : Honestly, I just don't know anything else for them to do but, oh well.)**

"But Alice, I just went hunting earli –" Rose was cut off by Alice grabbing her arm.

"Oh shush, Rosie. Let's just leave the house for a while. I'm sure things need to be worked out." She winked at me and the others smiled.

"Okay, Edward. Good luck!" Jasper smiled at me and I smiled at him back. Esme went to me and hugged me.

"I hope you do the right thing." I hugged her back.

"Come on, now." Alice said.

"Wait, can we go upstairs first?" Esme asked.

Alice shrugged. "Sure, let's go."

"I'll come with." Rosalie asked. The three went inside and to Bella's room. They paused at the stairs, listening. I tuned in to their thoughts.

_What are they -? Oh! No, no, no, no, no! They can't leave! NO! I won't let it. _Rosalie's thoughts said. I'm confused. What are they talking about? Are Bella and the twins going? NO!

I took a step forward but I was stopped by Jasper.

"I know you want to go there but let them be. Alice won't let them just go away. Just do a great job later, okay?" I sighed but nodded. He's right. Jasper took a step back.

The girls are now talking with Bella, but then silence. Then good nights. Finally they went downstairs.

"It's your turn, Edward. You heard them. They're thinking about leaving. Make them change their minds, please? I don't want to lose my best friend. And my new nieces." Alice said, grabbing Jasper's arm. He kissed her forehead and nodded at me. I nodded back and they went to the forest. Carlisle and Esme followed suit with a finally good luck smile at me. Then Emmett and Rosalie, but Emmett was still having trouble understanding. I sighed. Typical Emmett.

"But why do we need to hunt _now_? Can we just hunt lat –"

"Because, Emmy-bear, Edward here is going to ask for Bella's forgiveness. Okay? Now let's go!" She grabbed his arm and smiled seductively at him. "I'm sure we can do something else if you don't want to hunt…"

Emmett's thoughts immediately turn the green way and I quickly blocked his thoughts, same as Rosalie. He eagerly followed her lead to the forest.

_Good luck, Edward. Mess this up, I'll help Alice tear you apart. _Rosalie's thoughts managed to make its way to me. I shook my head and went to the house, faintly hearing Bella's breathing and the twins'. I could see in their thoughts what they were dreaming about. Brick walls, chandeliers, royalties. Volterra. Then the scene changed, showing our house. Then Bella. And me. I sighed then walked to the room where my piano was standing, haven't been played for a year now.

I tested a few keys and adjusted some. Finally, I took a deep breath.

"Please just give me a chance, one chance to explain the hell I've gone through. I wanted to die without you in my life." I whispered, not really caring if she was listening or not, just thinking about her. I placed my fingers on the keys and started playing. Just as I was playing the second part, I heard someone glide towards the room.

"Edward."

I turned to see her standing behind me.

* * *

**Rushed and cliffie with a lot of mistakes. Sorry 'bout that. Still got hw to do so... sorry! But I still hope you like it... Still open for next chapter's ideas! ;)**

**Love ya'll~!**


	17. Chapter 16 : Daddy

**A/N: I was not expecting your reviews. One word : WOW. You guys are the BEST! Do you know how much that made my day? I'm sorry if I'm not updating sooner but really, try writing the Hammurabi Code 1-50. That hw sucked. Anyways, thanks again! This chap, unfortunately, was from Bella's. My lovely Beta partner now, **_faith2905_**, thank you for this! It's short, sorry. I have to do this to clear things but the next ones will be faster, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 (BPOV)**

He turned my way and we both stared to each other. His eyes held so much pain that it took all I have not to go there and rush everything so instead, I just stared back at him.

"Bella?" he whispered, as if trying to convince himself that I was there, in front of him, though not making a move.

I took a breath, his sweet scent engulfing me, and again I took another breath and smiled a small one. "I think we need to talk… Edward." I whispered.

I was surprised when he was suddenly there, in front of me, holding me close.

Embracing me. **( A/N : I was shocked, too. Didn't expect that. -_-)**

I was still surprised so it took a few seconds for me to notice that he was shaking. My Edward was crying.

_My? So you forgive him now?_

Yes. Yes I think I do.

Then he spoke. "Bella, I'm so sorry. It was wrong for me to do that, yet I did. I-I didn't know it'd be like that for you. I thought I was…" he let out a sob and my arms moved to embrace him, too, without any commands consciously from me. "Oh God, Bella, I'm really sorry. Please Bella. I know what I did was really wrong, probably even unforgivable, but still, could you forgive me? I'm not…" He let out a shaky breath. "I'm not asking for you to love me again… I don't deserve it. But please, please forgive me."

" Edward, I-"

"No, Bella. Wait. I also want you to know… I've always loved you. Still do. And will always do, no matter if you love me back or not."

Tears sprang in my eyes though they didn't fall. I looked at Edward, drowning in his eyes, his tormented eyes.

I can't take this anymore.

Without second thoughts, I kissed him.

Every nerve endings in my body seemed to be awaken and I knew that if I had a heart, it would be beating so quickly, you'll think I joined a race. My cheeks would be beet red now. But, I'm vampire.

And things got better.

I poured every love I got for him in that kiss, the first kiss we had since I was turned. The pain, frustration, anger, guilt, and forgiveness all combined and mixed with the love we had and reserved through the past year.

After what felt like forever we broke apart, foreheads touching, breathing quickly (though we don't need oxygen).

"Am I forgiven?"

I giggled and peck his lips again, my arms still on his shoulders, grasping his hair. I looked at him and smiled. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling, all the lines that told that he was in pain disappeared. **(Was that even existing? Sorry for disrupting… please continue. ;)** And he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed this time and he joined me. It felt so good to laugh again, it felt like the last laugh I did was a long time ago.

He cupped my cheek. "Bella, are you sure about this? Do you really forgive me?"

I smoothed out his scowl and held his hand still on my face. I turned it and kissed his palm then looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Edward. I am. And I do. No matter how much pain… I forgive you."

He pecked my lips but I refused to let go of him yet so I kissed him back. God, it felt good to do this again.

Then, I remembered something.

"Wait, Edward. How about Tanya? You and her are –"

"Were nothing, Bella. We were nothing."

"You love her." I took a step back quickly but he grabbed my hand.

"No, Bella, love, please listen to me. Tanya and I were _nothing_. She was the one who thought we were…" He shuddered. "But I _never _loved her. I will never do. You're the only one I'll ever love."

"But still. Something must have…"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You actually thought…? Tanya and me…" He shuddered again. "Oh no, Bella. Never. I would never do it with anyone else except…"

I smirked – I can't help it. So this meant that nothing actually happened to them. Just a delusional dream of Tanya. **(You never thought I'd actually made Edward slept with Tanya, did you? That's just plain Y-U-C-K. Seriously. I don't really like her. So it's disgusting to think… ew.)**

"Except…?"

He stepped forward again and leaned down to my ear. "You know who I am talking about… and thinking about right now." He kissed me under my ear, then down to my neck. I shuddered against his touch.

"Mmm… No?"

He chuckled, his breath tickling me. He shifted and looked at my eyes.

"No? Silly, Bella." He moved closer to me. "I think you know just who she is…"

Before he even got closer to my lips, a voice spoke.

"So, does this mean that he's our dad?"

My eyes widened and I looked over to my left to see Nessie and Carlie standing at the doorway, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, with smiles that were tried to be prevented. Edward and I straightened up.

"I…uh…uhm… yeah?" I stammered, still shocked, I guess. Or maybe dazzled…

"Really?" Carlie spoke, her eyes shining. Nessie was grinning widely and lightly bouncing up and down.

I bit my lip and nodded as Edward wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and the twins squealed. See what I meant of them being like Alice?

"Daddyyyy!" They both squealed then rushed over to Edward who immediately crouched down and picked them up with his arms. They hugged each other and I smiled. This was what I was always dreaming of.

"… dreaming of!" Nessie blabbered.

"Then now, you're here! Our actual daddy!" Carlie exclaimed then they both hugged Edward again. Edward, on the other hand, was speechless, just peppering the girls with kisses who giggled back and kissed him, too.

Then they looked at me.

"Is he really our father, momma?"

I smiled and moved to them. "Of course. Renesmee, Carlie, meet Edward. Your father."

After a moment of squealing and hugging and kisses, the two asked the question I knew Edward dreaded to be asked.

"Daddy, why did you leave us?"


	18. Chapter 17 : Not yet

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back again. So... I know it's been a while. Really sorry about that. There's the exams, boy problems (and I don't even have a boyfriend! Can you believe that?), best friend problems, house problems... and so on. Oh! I was our year's (3rd year) representative for a stupid popularity contest in our school... and I'm not even popular!**

**Enough of my rants. This is beta'd by **_faith2904able_ **. Actually, she writes a chapter, then I edit it or add something. In this case, I changed 3/4. Hope you guys like it! I seriously don't know why those things happened here. hehe.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**EPOV:**

I was devastated and totally ashamed of myself. Bella had forgiven me for causing her so much pain _**(A/N: I'm such a self-righteous **-ok stop it! Sorry couldn't help it**_—_faith2905able_. **Me: LOL. It's ok. Look, I added this. XD****)**but I didn't think about anyone's opinion or feelings but my own. On top of that, I had two beautiful daughters that I had hurt as well.

Nessie looking at me with a little smirk, Left eyebrow lifted and arms folded- "Well, we're waiting for an answer 'DAD'!" Carlie was standing next to her with the same pose. Boy, they really remind me of Alice right now.

I stood up and looked at Bella. She has a smirk on her face as well; she was probably thinking, _Try to get out of this one Edward,_or something like that.

I took a deep breath "I didn't leave you on purpose. I didn't know that you're mother was pregnant. I thought I was protecting your mother from more danger because I was a vampire and she was human. I made a big mistake that I will regret for the rest of my existence. I love her and both of you with all my heart. Can you ever forgive me?" I looked at my princesses, held my arms open and hoped for the best.

My girls ran into my arms and I hugged them more tightly than before. I looked at Bella and she had tears that could never fall, in her eyes .

**BPOV**

"Okay, we'll stay but you have to earn mine and the girls' trust and meet the following conditions."

"Anything love." Edward said with questions in his eyes. His wonderful golden eyes…

I shook my head. I'm getting dazzled – again. "You have to spend time with our girls and get to know them. Answer any questions they are going to ask you honestly. We need to spend time together as a family." I looked at the two miracles and smiled at them adoringly. They smiled back at me.

Just then, the others came back.

"Oh, Bella. The family is whole again!" Alice exclaimed **(is there anything else to describe how Alice says things? I think I always use exclaim..help me out? :)**, bouncing right to us with her hands clasped. I looked at the others who were beaming. I can't help but grin back.

Esme came up to me. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much." She said then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's nothing, Esme."

"It's anything but nothing, Bella. We owe you so much. Especially me." Rosalie told me with a hug.

"Oh, Rosalie. I told you, I already forgive you. All of you. I'm just glad to have everyone back."

"We're glad to have you, too, baby sister." Emmett came up to me and gave me one of his bone-crushing hugs. Good thing I'm a vampire. Then he turned to Edward and patted his back. "Good for you, bro. Didn't mess up this time. Keep it up." Edward rolled his eyes at that.

"Okay, everything is great. Everyone's fine and it's midnight. We don't want to keep you… up…" I bit my lip. If I was a human, my cheeks would've been red. "So… yeah… and the kids need to sleep."

"I agree with that. Well, see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night everyone! Sleep well, Carlie and Nessie." Alice said, kissing the twins then she and Jasper went upstairs to their room.

"Yeah, we'll be gone now, too. Night you guys! Edward and Bella, don't have too much fun, alright? There are kids present." Rosalie smacked Emmett's head as he laughed then they were gone, too.

Carlisle came up to us. "Thank you for everything, Bella. Have a good night." He kissed mine and the girls' cheeks. Esme hugged each of us again then they, too, were gone. I sighed then turned to Edward.

"I guess that's everyone." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yup. Now let's put these little monsters to bed." He said as the twins giggled then yawned. "Come on."

I got Carlie from him and he whispered to my ear. "Then we'll be alone…" I smacked him at his chest as he laughed.

"Let's go, Mr. The _twins_ are still here and are falling asleep." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him and proceeded to the stairs and into the guest room we were staying at. We both tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.

As I was positioning myself onto the bed, Edward spoke. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"Uhm, staying?" I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to hold in my smile. He was confused.

"I thought you were…"

"Were what, Edward?" Oh God, I love teasing him. He narrowed his eyes at me, figuring out what I was doing then turned his back to me.

"Nothing. Well, I'll leave you three now. Good night, Bella." He said, walking back to his room. My jaw dropped in disbelief. _Seriously?_

I glared at the doorway where he just exited. "Yeah, good night, Edward." I said sweetly then rolled my eyes.

_Two can play the game._

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 2:30 am.

_He is still not coming._

I scoffed at nothing. He's supposed to be here now, getting me, then putting me on his bed…

But nooooo, he's not.

I blew out some air in annoyance. I've been trying to read so I wouldn't march into his bedroom and kiss him but it was getting hard to refuse.

_Damn it, Edward! Why won't you come and get me?_

Frustrated, I jumped out of the bed – carefully, so I wouldn't wake up the twins – then paced inside the room silently. _I can do this. I won't seem like a desperate slut or something._

But this was hard! Every so often, I would glanced at the doorway, hoping he would come…

Ugh!

After 15 minutes, I cried out in frustration. _That's it! I'm coming there._

I stomped – silently, again, so no one would notice this silly game of ours – toward his bed room but before I make it there, I bumped into someone.

Edward.

I looked up to his eyes to see it gleaming. I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"So, where are you going stomping like that?" Edward said, smirking at me. I glared him.

"Nonya."

"Nonya?"

"Non ya business." **(I know it's wrong but I forgot what it's really supposed to be like and I love to use it so yeah. Hahaha! Okay, sorry, go on now.) **I turned back around then made a move back to the guest room but Edward stopped me.

He grabbed my wrist then turned me around facing him. He place his hand on my face.

"I see you still love humor. But I love something else." I looked at his face which is trying to hold back a smile. I still narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? Then go on and love that something then."

"Gladly." Then he kissed me hard on the lips. I immediately responded and I vaguely noticed him carrying me back to his room.

Once there, we quickly moved to the bed then continued making out. When he began kissing my neck, I spoke.

"Edward?" I whispered, loving the feeling his kisses were giving me.

"Yes, love?"

"We can't do this."

He immediately stopped then sat up.

"oh, sorry." He whispered, sounding hurt. My eyes widened and I went up and hugged him.

"No, Edward, don't take it like that. I just meant that we shouldn't do it… yet. Please look at me, baby."

He looked at me and I can see the pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. I caressed his face. "Please understand, Edward. I just said that we shouldn't do it yet."

"Why?"

"Because," I took a breath though I didn't need that and looked straight to his eyes. "Because the kids are just a few steps away from here."

He sighed in relief. "Really? That's all?"

I smiled at him. "Of course. I want you, too, but I wouldn't want the twins to walk in on us or hear us or anything. I think it would be weird for them."

"And why is that? We're inlove. What's wrong with it?"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Seriously, Edward. We just got back together. They haven't known you for long. They're still adjusting with these things – like having a family. Having a dad." Then I looked down and fingered the hem of the shirt I was wearing. "Besides, I gave birth to twins. I know I'm a vampire but…"

Edward stopped me by kissing my lips. I responded to it. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "You're so silly, Bella." Then he smiled at me. "And I understand. But you have to know, I love you and I want you. Giving birth to twins didn't change you. You're still my beautiful Isabella Marie Swan, no matter what."

If I could cry, I would.

I hugged him. "Thank you, Edward. I want you, too. Just… let's do that some other time okay?"

He gave me a seductive smile. "Soon." Then he kissed me again.

* * *

**No lemons. No limes. Just make out. I feel weird writing things like this... how will I be able to write a lemon? I don't think there will be... well... let's wait and see. I myself don't know what will happen. ;)**

**And the nonya thingy... how is that really said? I just heard that somewhere...**

**Oh, last. Listen to **_Skyscraper by Demi Lovato _**. I love that song. I just hope I can reach the last chorus. Sigh.**

**Love ya'll~! Keep the reviews coming! ;)**


End file.
